The colour of summer
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: Okay, so when the Akatsuki want to take over our world, what happens when Deidara desides to go exploring? He finds four girls that hold the fate of heaven and earth in they're little painted nails. OC/Deidara OC/Hidan OC/Pein OC/Itachi OC/Konan
1. The Summer campout!

**The colour of Summer**

Let me share a story with you.

It starts a bit like this;

A warm summers day.

A not so special town without any special people.

Four girls were meeting.

Well, maybe some people are special...

"Argh, where are those bakas now!" Grumbled a grumpy teen, death glaring her phone. "They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago-"

"LA LA YOU BIOTCH WHERE THE EFF HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear. But not always in the form of a blond midget, as seen in front of previously mentioned grumpy teen. Said midget was dragging two more girls behind her as she ran full pelt towards the grumpy teen.

"Lisa, its Solace, not La la. I did NOT give you permission to call me that." Solace grumbled. "And I've been waiting for ages, you guys! WHERE HAVE _YOU_ BEEN!" She seethed with anger. Clearly not a morning person.

"Wait, what? You told us to meet at the wades on the beach at, like, 12:00!" One of the girls that had been previously dragged behind Lisa, the midget.

"... Are you stupid...!" Asked Solace calmly, even though you could see rage coming off her in waves. The two shorter girls, the one who had just spoke and Lisa, the midget, hid behind the tallest of the group, who had an expression of... Well... She didn't _have_ one. "I said..." The girls cowered behind their friend, preparing for a siege of verbal abuse. "The bloody WOODS! NOT THE EFFING BEACH!" Solace continued her ranting as they walked towards the ancient woods, towards their favourite camping spot. As they started walking into the woods, a presence held her back.

"Whats up? Asked the scared Lisa.

"... Nothing..." They walked through it and the woods seemed eerily silent.

"Well, what do you have to say, mushi-bakas?" Solace asked the terrified group, ignoring the quiet.

"G-Gomennasai Solace-dono!" The two were crying chibi tears.

'_They didn't feel it..._' Solace thought.

"That's better! We're here now! WOOT!" Solace cheered.

_'It was probably the wind, anyway. No use worrying!'_

"Hey, Grace? Can you help Mae and I set up the tents?" Lisa asked the girl that she had previously been hiding behind.

"Yeah, sure Lisa. Where are we setting up?" Grace fiddled with her lip piercing.

"Just here. This is gunna be the best week ever!" Mae and Lisa (The random ones) cheered. A waterfall noisily fell not far away from the group, but there was something else there as well, 10 ninjas to be precise. The girls were safe.

Or so they thought.

Not too far away from the clearing where the four teenagers were setting up camp for the next week, the Akatsuki were training. Why training in our world? You might be wondering. Well, plain and simple really.

They were going to take over Earth.

Yeah, Pein is just that stupid. Ninjas these days, honestly. Don't they know that humans can be even more dangerous than them? Especially one tall, silent girl helping her friends set up a tent, and a brave girl with 1 too many peircings. Oh, they were going to be in deep shit in a couple hours, just you wait. Mark my words, even if you're a ninja, don't EVER mess with the protectors of heaven and earth. Unless you have a death wish.

Lisa, Mae, Solace and Grace, this is going to be a very interesting summer for you.

Don't mess with teenage otakus. They will rape you.

And if you touch Mae or Lisa, you will be skinned alive, THEN raped.

Yeah, you may be thinking, "Why are these two midgets heaven and earth? And why are the other two protecting the? I'm so freaking confuzled."

Well, the answer is simple.

The girl, Lisa, has the fate of heaven in her hands, if she damns you to hell, you get damned to hell. Simple, right? Not really, no.

The other girl, Mae, Controls Earth. So, like, If she gets a migraine, Earth has an earthquake. If she's happy, it'll be a sunny day. That kind of thing.

Yeah. Confusing.

And the other two have been reincarnated since the dawn of time to protect these girls. And Lisa and Mae have never known this. So it's a secret.

Well, it still would be if Deidara wasn't such an ass-tard...

What did you think, minna-san! SHOULD I CONTINUE! Review then! I'll update once every week.

Maybe...

Until next time!

Soredewa mata raishū o ai shimashou! ~ The 5th ARISU


	2. Deidara gets fanraped?

**The colour of Summer**

A/N I don't own Naruto, If I did, then Sakura would DIE A VERY SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF SASORI NO DANNA!

Thanks for reading, babes. 3

**No POV**

"You know who's a giant bitch?" Asked Lisa while the four strange otaku's sat around a fire. Mae, Solace and Grace looked confused.

"No, who is it now? Because you think everyone's a bitch, quite frankly." Said the small Chinese Mae.

"I do not, its Sakura mother firetrucking Haruno!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Shut up Lisa, you'll wake up the koala's!" Yell-whispered Solace. Grace was grinning throughout this conversation.

"You know who's hot?" Grace asked the fighting girls. They all looked shocked. Grace didn't think ANYONE was hot.

"WHO!" The three yelled at once, not caring about the koalas any more (A/N Poor Koala-Chan! _).

"... ROCK LEE!" Grace yelled.

"..." Everyone was silent. But then...

"LOL WTF! HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAA!" Lisa was rolling on the ground laughing

"LMFAO!" Yelled Mae, joining Lisa on the ground.

"HAHA- OMG, LMFAO! Guys, LMFAO!" They all realised what she was talking about.

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

"Party rock is in the house tonight!"

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE, YEAH!"

"Get up, get down, put your hands up TO THE SOUND!" They were all laughing and having a good time, playing chubby bunny and such. But then, an annoyed blond guy (apparently) stumbled through the bush.

"If that's mother effing Tobi I'll turn him into fireworks, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Being a light sleeper, he was woken by the noisy otakus. He walked over, preparing to kill Tobi, when he heard SINGING! He wasn't in the mood for happy music.

"I'll meet you where, the Earth meets the sun and the weather is warm, because," Sang a giggly Solace.

"The scene just seems so much better way out there!" Sang the sugar-high Lisa.

"You've got nothing to lose, I've got nothing to prove!" Continued Mae.

"Except a love for someone just like you." Said a surprisingly calm Grace. They were about to sing the second verse of Come on, Come on by Morgan Laurence (Check it out on you tube!), when they spotted someone.

A guy.

A _blond _guy.

I think you know where I'm going with this.

"Oh shit..." Muttered Deidara as he slowly backed away. _Leader will murder me if people find us, yeah! _(A/N Deidara even THINKS his speech impediment!)

"Oh." Said Lisa

"My." Continued Grace.

"Fucking." Mumbled Mae.

"JASHIIIIIN!" Screamed Solace. Then the otakus pounced!

"DEIDARAAAAA!" Exclaimed Grace.

"HAVE MA BABIEZ!" Continued Lisa.

"OOOOOH MY JEEZUS! I WANT YOUR HAIR!" Cried Solace.

"Are you really a dude!" Everyone stopped their attempted rape and stared at Mae. She had a point.

"Strip search!" Proclaimed Lisa. Everyone agreed with earnest. They really did strip search him. Yes, to answer all of the squealing fangirls, They pulled down his pants. Well, they WOULD HAVE, but Deidara set off some clay spiders.

"You chicks are crazy, yeah! I'm a dude, you freaking idiots!" Deidara exclaimed as he retrieved his shirt and ran away.

"HEY! Crazy narrator chick! I'm not running, yeah! Its called tactical retreat, un!" Deidara yelled up at me.

"STFU Deidara, before I make them rape you and Danna KISS YOU!" I proclaimed.

"Wow, un. You're evil, yeah?"

"Get over it, pretty boy."

"Noez! Deidei-Kun! Come back!" Yelled Grace.

"Wait, what's Deidara-San doing here? If you guys haven't noticed, he's a fictional character, a hot one, but still fictional." Said Mae, always the voice of reason.

"Good point." Said Solace.

"Then if he's here, who else is?" Asked Lisa, genuinely confused.

"And why?" Grace subconsciously shuffled closer to Lisa and Mae, she shared a look with Solace. They knew this was bad.

The red dawn approaches...

A/N review, or I won't continue! +, I'll give you some ichigo pocky~! Please review!

Love you lots,

**The 5th ARISU**


	3. Painful hangovers and Deidara!

**The colour of Summer**

A/N DON"T KILL ME BECAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL AND SUCK AT FANFICTION! DX

Nobody reviewed, but I'm updating anyway, so SMD BIOTCH! ;P

I don't own naruto!

A half naked and very pissed artist ran back towards the Akatsuki's camp.

Which was really just a few reeeaaally nice caves with blankets.

"_Jesus Christ almighty! That was the scariest thing I have ever been through!"_

"Senpai, why aren't you wearing a shirt? OH NO! Senpai, have you been a bad boy! AH! SENPAI HAS BEEN A BAD BOY! BAD SENPAI!" Tobi was spazing out everywhere and waking everyone that wasn't already up.

Well, it was 6 in the morning now.

No rest for the wicked, right?

"OMJ TOBI YOU ASS-TARD! STFU BEFORE I SKIN YOU!" A seriously non-morning person screamed.

"BUT SENPAI-" Tobi tried to yell back his excuse, but was cut off by a loud, commanding voice.

"Tobi, I WILL cut off your appendages, feed them to Zetsu, slit your skinny wrists, hang you upside-down while I skin you alive then force-feed you your eyes, causing you to choke to death on your own blood if you_ don't shut the holy fuck up right now."_ Leader is scary. T_T

Okay, so now that everyone was awake and scared shitless, time for breakfast.

Well, it would be if they had food.

So everyone had to go find their own food.

This wasn't a problem for most people, because Kisame could fish, Itachi can trap a rabbit with Tsukuyomi and make a fire with fire ball jutsu, Hidan and Zetsu would eat something raw, Sasori didn't eat, Kakuzu has his rape tentacles and Leader and Konan were total bad asses, so you just know they'll find _something._

But what about Deidara?

He was useless at these things. -_-

"Ugh, what do I do? I'm starving, un!" Mumbled Deidara as he stumbled around the caves. A startled kookaburra flew away from it's nest on a branch.

"Tori wa baka desu, un!"

"_Crap, the translator jutsu is faulty, yeah?" _Deidara remembered the four girls from last night, or was it morning? Whatever. The important thing is, they had food!

"_I doubt they will recognise me! They were totally off they're faces last night, un!" _So he got dressed in the most normal looking clothes, which was a black T-shirt, camouflage shorts and sneakers, and went to 'accidentally' stumble across they're camp. Before he left, he realised something. His hair! What should he do about his long-ass hair!

"CRAP, UN!"

"_This isn't going to work unless I cut my hair, un!" _He _really_ didn't want to cut his hair, but he knew he had to do something! So he tied it in a low ponytail with his fringe tied hack as well, which now made him look like a hippy. -_-

"We all have to do what we can to survive, un!" He made it back to the camp in no time.

"Ugh, I have the _worst_ sugar hangover _ever."_ Said a grump-ass Lisa.

"SSSH! _You'll wake up La la, baka!" _Mae yell-whispered to Lisa. Grace tuned and stretched, groaning from her headache.

"Wwwhhhhhhhhhyyyyy!" Grace cried in a small voice. Grace and Solace didn't usually go on sugar highs with the other two, it was undignified, and if an enemy attacked, they would be to silly to protect them. That and the hang overs are killer. -_- The girls had faint memories fro last night. All Grace could remember was that she had one too many marshmallow sandwiches, and she could feel them gurgling up in her stomach. She kicked away her sleeping bag and went to throw up in the bushes, she didn't go well with sweets.

"Ugh... Blah ungafrglagringaeeeeeeeeey..." Groaned Solace, sitting up and stretching. Solace has type AB blood, which means, you wake her up early, BOOM, your dead.

"Mooooorniiiiing." Said Solace sleepily.

"Eh, um, Ohaiyou La la..." Said Lisa nervously, fearing the wrath of the demon princess.

"G-good morning, Solace..." Said an equally terrified Mae.

"Wait, guys, STFU I hear something..." Grace motioned for them to be quiet. She had finished being sick and walked calmly over to a nearby tree. Behind said tree was a dosing disguised Deidara.

**A/N Please review! Please please please please PLEEEAAASE! _**

**xx Love and hot chocolate or ice cream, depending on where you live, to those that review!**

**xx **

**The 5th ARISU**


	4. Bucket to the face?

**The colour of Summer**

A/N I don't own Naruto! That would be Kishimoto-Sensei!

**Deidara POV**

I crept towards their camp, I was just going to take some food while they were asleep, but they started waking up!

"_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshi-!" _I ran and ducked behind a tree. I had to sit there for about 15 minuets while they all woke up and started talking. Before long I heard someone stumbling out of a weird, sticky, stuffed plastic bag (For those that are stupid, this means a sleeping bag) and clumsily throw up into a bush. I winced

"_Poor thing. She must have a hangover. Teenagers these days, drinking younger and younger..." _I moved slightly to the side to see if she was alright.

And she was looking at me.

With bright green eyes that left me shocked. The others were talking.

I quickly moved so she couldn't see me, maybe she will think its a possum or something...

No such luck.

"Wait, guys, STFU I hear something..." Crap, I made noise when I moved! She had stood up and slowly and quietly walked over to where I was. Thinking quickly I pretended I was unconscious. She saw me and let out a sigh.

"So it _wasn't _an assassin this time..." She breathed.

"_WTF is that supposed to mean, un?" _I wondered. Assassins? After four teenage girls? This chick's a loony! I heard more movement and a second girl crouched next to me.

"_Double shit, un."_ The girls exchanged silent words, then the newcomer gently touched my face.

"Hey there, hottie, you awake?" She tapped y cheek lightly. I didn't move, I mean, _nobody _would be woken with a shitty slap like _that! _The first girl, the one with green eyes, shook my shoulders.

"Oi, hottie, wake the fuck up." I stirred slightly, not enough to 'wake.'

"Here Grace, allow me."

"Okay Solace, just don't hurt his face." More movement. Now all four girls were crowded around me. It would have been nice to be surrounded by cute girls if I wasn't so absolutely fucked now.

"What the absolute fuck." Said one of the new voices.

"Why are you complaining? He's hot, isn't he?" Said the other.

"Yeah, but _dude, _he looks like Deidara."

"He does not! And GTFO, I'm doing something here!" I hadn't noticed that the one called Solace left, but she had. I heard sloshing.

"_What the hell was th-!" _I couldn't finish my thought, because Solace just chucked a _bucket of mother fucking water at me! _It's a good thing its Summer. I fell over in shock and pretended to be shocked into conciseness. I lay spluttering on the ground for a moment before sitting up and yelling

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, BITCH!" At the Goth chick holding an empty bucket, who I assumed to be Solace. She laughed like crazy and chucked the bucket away.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Said all four girls at once, with varying expressions. The Goth and the blond midget had giant grins on their faces, the green eyed girl had an expression of shock, and the Chinese midget was looking me over with an expression of interest.

"_Oh dear God..."_

"... Who are you? What happened" I asked, remembering that I was supposed to be a lost camper, weak with hunger. Ha.

"I'm Mae," said the Chinese girl, "this is Lisa," The blond midget, "Grace" the green eyed chick, "and I believe you've met Solace, via a bucket of water to the face." The psychopath. Solace gave me a big grin. "And we don't know what happened. Grace found you this morning next to our camp. Can I ask what your name is?" Continued Mae. I thought fast

"Daniel. Daniel Walker..." Generic name FTW. My stomach growled. I looked sheepishly looked away, rubbing the, now damp, back of my head. Grace pushed the girls out of my personal space. She gave me a brilliant smile and asked,

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Walker? You sound like you haven't eaten in a while."

"That's because I've been... Lost... For two days..." I explained as she pulled me to my feat. Grace was only slightly shorter than me.

"Really! Well shit, let's get some grub in ya!" Said Lisa rudely.

"_So much like Hidan, un..." _We all sat down on some felled logs as Mae started building a fire. Solace smacked her hands away.

"Bad pyromaniac! Stay away from the fire!" Scolded Solace. Mae pouted and sat down next to me again, as Grace started the fire.

"Yay! Grace is the kitchen bitch today!" Lisa and Solace cheered. Mae giggled.

"Quit being sexist, you slutty penguins. Pass me the pancake mix, Mae." She did so. Every so often she said to the girls,

"Stop drooling on Walker, its not polite. I don't care what the law says, glomping is _not legal._ MAE! STOP TRYING TO KILL SHIT! Walker, I give you permission to bitch slap them with your girly-ass hair." At that I almost killed her, but Mae held me back. For a shorty, she was pretty strong.

"Down boy, down! Outta the ring!" Cried Mae.

"_This is gonna be a looooong day..."_

_A/N _You know what to do! Please, review!

Glomps and blender cake to those that do!

**The 5th ARISU**


	5. Don't mess with the rabid fangirls!

**The colour of Summer**

A/N Wow, I'm bored! I've decided to update this story every other day, and my other story, (Can you see my wings?) on the days I don't update this one. OKAY?

I don't own Naruto, if I did, this wouldn't just be a fanfiction, you know!

**Nobody POV**

Deidara asked what time it was, Solace said

"8:43, why? You got somewhere to be?" She asked jokingly.

"I'm... I'm meeting up with my friend... We split up about half an hour before I met you guys, to see if we found our camp site... So.. We have to meet up... At... Nine...?" Deidara said in a slightly confused tone, like he was making it up on the spot, which, as we know, he was. The two protectors were not fooled so easily, they had known he was not who he seemed to be. They sensed danger. But they played along, the quicker he gets out of their lives, the safer.

"_If he makes one false move..." _Thought Grace.

"_We'll crush him!" _Grace finished.

"Oh, really? Shouldn't you be sticking together?" Asked Lisa in a fake sweet tone. She was, clearly, not buying it. In fact, _none _of the girls were buying it. But they had no reason to attack him. Grace and Solace reached for their knives.

"No, no. We already tried that. Didn't work out. We're meeting not far from here." Deidara explained nonchalantly. His acting was getting somewhat better.

"Oh. Then we should go with you! Wouldn't want you getting lost again, would we?" Said a malicious voice. Mae was really creepy when she wanted to be. Deidara was surprised.

"_If I refuse, they'll know something is up! If they follow me, the Akatsuki will kill them... Well, that's a good thing, actually. I'm not fooling anyone." _Deidara thought uneasily. He put on his warmest smile and said in a kind voice,

"Would you? How nice of you, to help a total stranger!" In 15 minutes the sleeping bags, cooking stuff, rubbish, and other bits were shoved into the camouflage tent, in case of animals, and they were on their way, towards the Akatsuki's temporary cave base, where the Akatsuki were meeting, at 9:00 am, to continue training.

-TIME LAPSE, BITCH-

**Same POV**

"Caves? Are you firetrucking serious?" Asked Lisa rudely.

"STFU, midget. It's big and easy to find, duh. Why else would we meet here?" Deidara said pointedly. Lisa was held back by the somehow strong arms of Mae.

"Lets just play along, Lisa. You can always kick him in the balls if he tries anything." Mae whispered in her ear. Lisa calmed down and settled for just death glaring Deidara. They walked into the largest cave and Deidara muttered a quick,

"Sorry guys, yeah? Would you mind killing them, un?" The Akatsuki, who had brightened up considerably since Deidara said they could kill the four intruders. Which they would have done anyway.

"What is this, Deidara? I don't know weather to be pissed you let them in here, or delighted I get to kill someone." Said the commanding voice of Pein, his angel Konan ever beside him.

"... Deidaraaa...?" Asked Grace slowly. Seven eyes tuned to said blond pyromaniac (Seven, because Grace has an asymmetrical fringe, duh). They kind of tackled him to the ground and started half fan-raping him, half trying to murder him.

"Deidara you indescribable _ASS HOLE! _How _DARE YOU _be smexy in my presence!" Screamed Solace, strangling him.

"I KILL YOU, DEMON HOTTIE!" Lisa shouted her battle cry and kneed him in the balls, then proceeded to glomp him.

"YOU SUCK SASORI'S DICK, YOU SEXY MAN-WHORE!" Mae tried to rip his hair out, while screaming about him being the Akatsuki's little bitch, and that even Konan was manlier than him.

"I'LL CASTRATE YOU, DEIDARA! YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FAVOURITE AKATSUKI MEMBER, DICK WAD!" Cried Grace, pulling out her crocodile Dundee style knife (Hell, she's Australian. Of course she has one. I mean, I have one!). She started pulling down his pants.

"OWOWOW SHIT, UN! HELP ME, ASSHOLES!" Deidara cried out.

"Should we help him?" Asked Kisame tiredly. The Akatsuki thought for a moment.

"Nah." They all answered together. Hell, they were _enjoying _it, why would they _help_!

"Hey, Deidara?" Called out Sasori. The rabid fangirls stopped for a while and stared.

And stared.

Then stared some more.

"Mm. Sasoriii..." Solace mumbled.

"WHAT, DANNA! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT RIGHT NOW, UN!" Deidara screamed, jumping away from the otakus.

"I have one thing to say to you."

"WHAT, UN!"

"KARMA'S A BITCH, BRAT."

A/N Ah, wise words, Sasori no Danna, wise words...

Please review! Or I'll sic my bitch Karma on you!

**The 5th ARISU**


	6. Always carry a big ass knife, ALWAYS!

**The colour of Summer**

A/N Heh heh... Sorry? I'll update every Sunday, I promise! DX

I don't own Naruto, derp derp.

**Grace POV**

The Akatsuki restrained us before I could castrate Deidara. Itachi twisted the knife out of my hand and I held back a yelp of pain. I felt him bind my wrists in front of me, Mae had been tied and gagged by Kisame already, and Konan was having trouble getting Lisa under control, and Solace was now being gagged by Kakuzu.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!" Lisa cried, aiming a powerful kick at Konan's face. Konan caught her foot, but skidded backwards a few inches. Konan twisted her leg and let go and Lisa cried out and landed on her back. Hidan held her down while Konan tied her hands in front of her.

"We've got ourselves a fighter, eh Konan?" Hidan asked, laughing coldly. Kakuzu threw us into a smaller cave. And pushed a small boulder in front of the entrance with ease.

"_Won't someone come and save them? Isn't this the part when the prince charming comes and rescues the captured maidens? Where's the punchline?"_

**Solace POV**

I wriggled around in the damp darkness. I could hear Mae and Lisa's muffled sobs, I could hear them trying to choke them back, without success. I finally felt solid wall against my back. Grace and I were always prepared. I felt her shoulder nudge against mine. I felt the inside of my sky top converse until I felt the cool hilt of my concealed knife. I heard Grace shift uncomfortably and search for her knife as well. I pulled it out slowly, taking my time, until it was firmly in my hand. I pressed it against the ropes on my wrists and started slowly sawing away at it. Grace was better at these things and was already free of the ropes around her wrists and ankles, and was now sawing at the ropes at my ankles and moved my gag.

"Thanks." I mumbled softly.

We were free in approximately 30.6 seconds. My eyes could see fairly well in the dark. I moved over to Lisa and Grace was now next to Mae. We moved their gags and cut away their ropes and they clung to us and sobbed.

"Solace, oh Solace! Thankyou! How did you..." Lisa paused and let silence fill the space.

"I had a knife. Aren't they stupid? Didn't even check us for weapons." I laughed. It was odd how we could laugh at such a thing, but we were.

"Haha! Where's the punchline guys? The freaking Akatsuki just tied us up and threw us in a CAVE!" Exclaimed Lisa. Grace held up a hand and we attempted to stifle our laughter. Grace motioned to to ropes, and we leaned against the wall with the ropes draped over us with the gags on, but Grace let her gag off. Grace and I concealed our knives. I heard quiet footsteps. A warm lamplight lite the room

"You four, stand up." Said Pein in a commanding voice that was smooth and cool. That was Pein, never one for speaking much, but when he did, you melted. We stood to attention and Lisa stepped slightly behind me, using me as a shield. Mae and Grace stood their ground, but Mae couldn't look at him directly or stand straight, I think she fell on her back awkwardly when they threw us in here.

"What is it you want?" Asked Grace in her own commanding voice. She was our shadow leader, always able to stand up for us. Speaking when she needed, when she thinks we need to feel better. Pein looked at us with curiosity.

"Why do you try to conceal your wrists, you stupid girls? The ropes are loose." Indeed, the ropes had looked pretty secure to us, but I guess not for a ninja. I giggled and let the ropes fall to the ground, as well as the others' ropes.

"Come with me, foolish girls.." Pein ordered us, turning his back to us and pushing away the bolder with a natural ease that made me fear his strength. I reached shakily for my knife when I saw that Grace already had hers.

"There will be no need for that. I could have killed you the moment I saw you without the slightest bit of effort. But I didn't. So don't go around thinking you can touch me, let alone _kill me_ with that butter knife of yours." Pein stated as we moved across the rocks towards the main cave. I tossed my knife into the air and caught it again.

"Pays to be careful, don't you think, leader?" I asked him. Grace helped Mae and Lisa, because they were hurt (Lisa hurt her ankle fending off Konan, Mae fell on her back funny). Pein said nothing, so I continued to annoy him as we sat on the floor with the other Akatsuki members on the other side of the room.

"I mean, I can fight and kick and jump and whatever, but having a knife is a recusance like no other, you know? It's like your kunai." Mae giggled.

"Hey Grace," Mae said, turning to Grace, "is Deidara still a man or did you get to his balls?" We all paused for a total of three seconds before falling over ourselves laughing.

"Sorry guys, they tied me up just before I could get his undies down! Fair bloody dinkum!" Grace yelled in a very Australian way.

"Damn strait!" Lisa yelled.

"ENOUGH." Seethed Pein. We shut the hell up after that, which made the Akatsuki chuckle at our submissiveness.

"... Hi …?" I said slowly.

"You will answer our questions." Said Pein.

"You forgot the magic wooord~!" Sang Lisa in a teasing voice. Mae decided it was a good idea to stand up and stretch, revealing a few inches of pale skin underneath her shirt that had a comical bomb on it, and saunter over to Deidara, who instead of looking scared, which he should be, he looked positively _pissed, _And sat on his lap.

"HI!" Cried Mae loudly. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER! What has it been, like, 10 minuets! WOW!" She continued. Pein honestly didn't care what we did or where we sat, as long as we answered his questions. So I got up and sat behind Deidara, Grace sat in between Konan and Deidara, and Lisa decided to sit in between Deidara and Kakuzu. So it prettu much looked like Deidara had a harem of girls.

LOL.

"Who are you?" Pein asked calmly, not fazed by us.

"I'm psychopath, this is crazy pyromaniac Asian, silent Goth bitch and loud midget with big boobs." Mae laughed and shouted;

"SHE SPEAKS THE TRUTH!"

Grace nodded in all seriousness and Lisa laughed her ass off and clutched her stomach while screaming;

"B-BOOBS! THATS my defining feature! My BOOBS! HAHA! Loud midget with big boobs! Oh that's going on facebook, you crazy bitch!" I noticed a few people give us weird looks. Pein gave us a look.

"Or Solace, Mae, Grace and Lisa, if you want to be formal." I said sheepishly. Hey, I don't wanna die!

"This is going to be a long day..." Pein sighed and rubbed his temples.

A/N See you next Sunday! Review for a shoutout~!

KISSES! ^_^

**The 5th ARISU**


	7. Blackmail kisses?

**The colour of Summer**

A/N !

I don't own Naruto~!

**Mae POV**

Poor Pein.

He has to deal with our shit.

Actually, I don't feel sorry for him. Because he's an ass hole, and it is really really _fun _to piss him off. He sighed after our nick names were proclaimed by Solace. She... Clearly has a death-wish... Don't mess with Pein, you get stabbed with things a lot. So that's why I'm chilling with Deidara. For some reason, he only enjoyed talking to me. Well, same goes for me. I find a kindred spirit in him.

We both like to blow shit up.

Which means we're practically best friends. But even so, I like pissing him off and pretending my friend's and I are his harem.

"So you are Lisa, Solace, Grace and... Mae." Pein said. He seemed to be talking to me now, considering I'm the sanest person out of my friends... Right now.

I'm a bit bi-polar.

"That is correct." I answered in a business like tone, looking him dead in the eyes, to show I'm not afraid.

"What is your purpose in these woods?" He asked us.

"Actually," Said Lisa, before I could speak, "we're camping out. Not for long, but it's fun to camp out here."

"BUT!" I shouted loudly over the chatter. Everyone went quieter. "Then we found this morning, just as we were getting over a dreadful hangover, caused buy excessive amounts of sugar and beer, the lovely and crazy Deidara," I paused to dramatic glomp Deidara around the neck, "via a bucket of ice cold stream water to his drooling sleepy face. Courtesy of our psychopath, Solace. Because slapping him didn't wake him up," I paused again to hug around Solaces middle and sit on her lap, still snuggling her. "and then we fed him, teased him, and escorted him back here, only to find out that he's..." I paused and pulled my friends to their feet, pushed them to the front of the room, and we all shouted at once, "ONE OF THE FIRETRUCKING AKATSUKI! THE GREATEST, HOTTEST, SEXIEST AWESOMEST BADASSES IN THE WHOLE FIRETRUCKING WORLD! BOO-YA!" We said in our fangirling poses, which was pointing in a very dramatic way at them with giant evil smiles. A full three seconds went buy before we collapsed with laughter at Pein's, very confused, feet. Hidan gave us a giant grin.

"I knew I liked these girls. They're pretty cool, eh Kakuzu?" He asked his partner.

"I find them confusing and highly annoying." Said Kakuzu simply.

"Are you sure you're not all still drunk, are you?" Konan asked us steadily from her seat.

OMJ.

KONAN.

"Konan...?" I mumbled. "... Hi Konan!" I said happily as I sat down next to her and stared at her in admiration. Konan gave me a WTF? Look but I couldn't stop.

I reeeaaally liked Konan.

She made me feel safe.

She was, by far, my favourite character. Hell, she was probably my first love. Not being bi sexual or anything...

I noticed Deidara and Pein death glaring us.

"Jeez Dei, what's up your ass? I just Reeeaaally like Konan." I stated flatly. Pein looked even more pissed. I noticed, of coarse.

"Oh Pein, don't be jealous of our love!" I cried, being dramatic, and flung my arms around Konan. I whispered for her to go along with it. She caught on.

"Oh please don't tear us apart!" She said sadly, hugging me back. I noticed Pein twitch, Konan smirked and my friends were all giggling and Hidan and Kisame kept loudly enquiring about our sexualities. Deidara looked really pissed off now.

"Ooh, Deidara's gotta crush on meee~!" I sang loudly. I noticed his ears go red and my friends stare openly at him. He just sighed.

"No, I don't un. I just can't stand PDA's, yeah?" He said tiredly.

"PDA?" Asked Grace.

"Pills don't age?" Said Lisa uncertainly.

"Pram's dying angrily?" Answered a confused Solace

"PMS?" My friend's kept saying possible meanings of PDA.

"No, Public Displays of Affection, un!" He yelled.

"Pshaw, yeah right Deidara. You know I'm irresistible!" I said jokingly, finally detaching myself, reluctantly, from Konan's chest.

"In your dreams, shorty, un."

"So if I made out with someone in this room, right in front of you, it wouldn't piss you off?" I enquired.

"Go ahead, see if I care, un!"

Pein cleared his throat.

"How old are you all? This one must be around 14..." He said, motioning to me. The four of us had a moment of pissed off silence.

"Uh, Pein? I'm 18..." Grace said slowly.

"Lisa and I are 17..." Continued after.

"AND I'M 19!" I yelled angrily. I hated it when people thought I was younger just because I'm short and Asian!

"Seriously? Wow un."

"IMA KILL YOU DEIDARA YOU SMEXY MAN WHORE! RAWR!" A vein popped in my head and I charged at him, tackling him to the ground. I started strangling him and just trying to kill him.

Grace, being the one who likes blackmail, decided it was a good idea to press our faces together and take a picture of us kissing with the same expressions as Naruto and Sasuke when it happened to them.

Oh. Shit.

A/N I don't think you know how TOTALLY FREAKING HOT it is right now in Australia! T_T

Review!

**The 5th ARISU**


	8. The partnership of doom!

**The colour of Summer 8**

A/N Wow, I am REALLY sorry for the ending last time...

It probably mind fucked you sideways with a rusty chainsaw...

… Sorry …

Check out my other stories and if you want me to write/draw you something, let me know!

Because I am REALLY

FUCKING

BORED.

On with the crappy story, that if you haven't figured out where the plot is going, you are kinda weird... O_o review!

- Karma's a bitch -

**Grace POV**

Mae promptly passed out due to giant fangirl nosebleed and Deidara was now throwing kunai at me.

"IT WAS SO WORTH IT!" I yelled from behind Hidan. Hey, he's immortal, he makes a pretty fucking sick shield!

"OH HELL NO! JASHINEST, GET HER, UN!" Hidan shrugged and grabbed a fistful of my choppy hair.

"Eep!" I squeaked. Okay Grace, put your game face on! You are better than the she-man! Fortunately, Itachi went behind Deidara and hit a spot on his neck, causing him to fall unconscious. Unfortunately, he appeared beside me and he flicked his wrist, and I fell into a calming blackness...

**Solace POV**

I couldn't stop laughing.

This is fucking hilarious!

I saw Pein sweep his hand and the three unconscious bodies were flung at a wall. I winced and Lisa flinched from her spot on the ground. Pein turned to address the Akatsuki, Lisa and I.

"...Akatsuki..." He began, narrowing his eyes. "If you cannot behave, not only will you have to leave, so you won't get to hurt them, but _this..." _He motioned to the bodies, "is _nothing _compared to what I will do to you. Now, are we going to act like civil adults and prisoners?" He was talking down at us like we were 5 year olds being scolded. A small tremor of fear flitted through me.

I gulped and nodded.

"Good." Pein nodded to and the Pein of the gate of beasts came in and took away the three unconscious teens. I saw Lisa fidget nervously out the corner of my eye. I gave her a comforting hug and we both sat with our chins on our knees and our arms around our legs.

"So, are you two going to take us _seriously _now?" Pein asked in the same condescending voice. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Where are we, exactly?" Pein asked us. Lisa and I looked at each other.

"**. . . **WHAT!" Lisa and I exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"You guys haven't even explored our world yet!" I yelled at Pein, with one of those chibi horrified faces. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"No, we have not. I do not see it necessary." He answered my disbelieving look.

"THEN HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO TAKE OVER THE BLOODY WORLD, JASHIN DAMMIT!" Lisa cried, flailing her arms around in emphasis. Pein motioned for her to continue, and I could see Hidan grin and look at her in anticipation.

"WELL," She began, standing up again, "First off, if you must know, we're in Australia. Land of retarded but cute animals, beautiful beaches, and pretty much everyone has a tan and in Summer, guys never wear shirts (A/N This is true, people. It's _awesome!_)." I grinned and joined her at the front of the room, where she was now telling Pein to take a seat while we explain.

"And the girls don't usually either. But they do wear bikinis." I told everyone, for the sake of seeing Hidan drool.

"And we also eat lots of meat, and we have GIANT shopping centres." Lisa offered.

"We love love, and loving everybody. That means, if you're a racist, kindly GTFO of our island!" I laughed.

"Australia was discovered by the English, even though the aboriginals already lived here..." Lisa continued with our history lesson.

"So everyone here either comes from the aboriginals, the English, or the convicts. Yes, that's right, we were descendants of murderers!" I told them in a spooky voice, causing some of the Akatsuki chuckle.

"This is one of the most beautiful, and safest, countries in the world. Therefore, it's a good place to start world domination, Leader-Sama. But first..."

"You need to know everything about the world. This includes languages, coutures, literature, politics, fashion, people, places, food, technology and history. To name a few." I ticked off the subjects on my fingers.

"Why the hell would you be telling us this? It could just be compete bullshit, for all we know!" Hidan pointed out. I sighed. Hidan is such an ass...

"Because it's Summer, and we have nothing to do. We can help, because we know our way around here better than you ever will, darlin'." Lisa explained patiently.

"You wish to _help us,_ foolish girls?" Pein asked us, standing in front of me.

"Sure, why not? It's the best way to protect _Heaven_ and _Earth. _The... Peaceful way, I guess you could say." I said, sticking my hand out. Pein shook it firmly.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki, pleasure doing business with you, foolish girl." Pein said coldly.

"And I'm Solace Belfast, protector of Earth. The pleasure is all mine." I said with a smirk.

_- ...And so it begins... -_

A/N review, or I'll sick crazy Deidara on you! :D

I love you guys heaps. Xox

**The 5th ARISU**


	9. Pein is a Masochist?

**The colour of Summer – 9**

A/N Okay, I'm updating late, I know. And I'm very sorry. I kinda wanna get on with the story, so if you really want to know, e-mail me. Otherwise, blah.

This is where things get interesting...

I don't own naruto!

- Fight club is a great movie! -

**Nooooobody's POV**

Solace dropped Pein's hand and grabbed, instead, Lisa's.

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you in person and everything, but we've got shit to do. Mata ne, bitches!" Waved Solace from the cave entrance. Before she could leave, however, Pein was behind her, holding her wrists in a death grip. Lisa was being treated the same by Itachi.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" Pein asked coldly. The other Akatsuki members stood nearby, watching for the first wrong move, so they could kill them. Solace, as brave as she is, looked slightly rattled.

"I thought we were done here...? We have homes to get to, and jobs!" Solace asked quickly. Pein said nothing. Lisa realised how beaten Solace was and spoke up.

"So you actually want us to annoy you? Gosh Leader, I didn't know you were a masochist." Lisa teased. Itachi tightened his grip on her wrists and she flinched. Pein was silently debating letting them go or killing them.

"Do you swear upon your life that you will come back to this place?" He asked in a suppressed angry voice. Lisa swallowed thickly.

"Yes." Solace said strongly. "But we require two things first." Pein glared at her, but she continued, suddenly playful again, thanks to Lisa's bravery.  
>"... What. Is it. Now." Pein was cutting off the circulation to her wrists. Solace smiled.<p>

"Mae and Grace." Then there was silence. Pein let go of her and turned away in disgust. He saw movement in the shadows.

"You two." Pein said, pointing to the three people in the shadowed cave. The three were still. "Will leave. Deidara..." One of the people shifted. "Will go with them. Now everybody leave before I squash you into a bloody pulp." Mae, Grace and Deidara emerged from the shadows, and 7 Akatsuki members left. Itachi let go of Lisa and pushed her forwards, then left as well. The five teenagers stood in front of Pein, who sighed wearily.

"Deidara will be keeping you under surveillance. You will all be at this spot tomorrow at 10 o'clock, _sharp_. Am I understood?" Pein asked them tiredly. They all nodded. Pein left them there. Then silence filed the air. Deidara sighed.

"Who am I bunking with, un?" He asked the silence. No answer. The four girls looked at him and they all kicked at him in synchronisation. Deidara dodged three feet and caught Lisa's foot. He sighed irritably.

"Look, don't start this shit with me, un." Deidara told them all with poison dripped words and malicious eyes. Solace motioned for everyone to calm down, and stepped forward towards Deidara.

"... Fine. You have a choice. Lisa's house is fancy, and her parent's aren't there a lot, but her dad's Mafia, so you'll get attacked constantly. My apartment is normal, but I have a gay fan boy for a room mate, so he might rape you. Grace's apartment is nice, she has no room mates, but she's in a death metal band. And they play. _All the time._" Solace told him his options. Deidara frowned.

"Ugh, you guys suck. What about Mae?" He asked, turning to the small girl, who glared daggers at him in return. Grace laughed.

"Her house is pretty big, and her mum doesn't live there any more, but she has two big strong, protective older brothers that will beat the shit out of any boy that dares come home with their little sister." Lisa explained.

"Except for Marco." Grace reminded the others.

"Oh yeah, except Marco." Lisa added. Deidara sighed again.

"But I'm not going to touch her, now am I?" He muttered, walking towards the camp site. The others caught up with him.

"But you already have, remember?" Solace asked teasingly. Grace tried to silence her, but the damage was done. Mae was beating the shit out of Grace.

"HOW DARE YOU, GRACE! THAT WAS MY. FIRST. KISS. AND. I. GAVE. IT. TO. THAT. _ASSTARD_!" Mae exclaimed. She got tired and was huffing. Grace had deflected every single punch and kick, all except for a slap across the cheek, because she felt that she deserved it.

"Chill out." Deidara told Mae, picking her up and throwing her away from the fallen Grace. Grace stood up again. Mae skidded a few meters and started cursing. She had fallen on her tail bone. "Stop delaying the inevitable! Hurry up and pack up your stuff so we can leave." Mae stood up and started packing what was not already packed, muttering a never ending stream of curses under her breath, some in foreign languages. Deidara ignored her. They finished 10 minutes later and they started towards the edge of the bush.

"I don't want to be raped, so Solace is out. I actually like to sleep, so not Grace. So either go live with pyromaniac Chinese bitch that hates me, or Mafioso midget... I think I'll go with Mae." Deidara told them. Mae looked pissed, but the others were relieved.

"Fuck life..." Mae mumbled as they reached the edge. Grace pulled back some tree branches.

"This," she said, showing him, "is our world. Welcome to our personal hell. Enjoy your stay." She told him with a smirk. Deidara looked through the branches.

And he smiled.

- Stupid Grace. -_- -

A/N Yeah, so, if you want to know, e-mail me. And review! And does someone want an OC? Because I need a male OC to be a rival with Deidara for Mae. He was mentioned in this chapter, Marco? Tell me?

Love you guys so much, and it would be nice if _somebody reviewed_, I haven't got _one review _yet! GOSH!

Sorry again!

**The 5th ARISU**


	10. We've gone crazy, haven't we?

**The colour of Summer 10!**

A/N Yesterday and today I was working at my state's anime convention. It was really fun! But now I'm REALLY REALLY TIRED. I wish I could sleep through tomorrow. T_T But I can't, cuz I have school. BLAH. I FEEL SICK. RAWR.

- Help Me T_T -

**Grace POV**

It was all very interesting, watching these things pass, and being so close to them.

Solace and I walked towards her apartment, to speak of what has happened. I could see Solace start to move into shock. I know she tries very hard to be happy and confident, but really, we're all quite scared.

Before we left I could see Lisa crying without even knowing that she was, and Mae had to sit with her head resting on her knees because they were both starting to feel the shock.

Solace unlocked the door to her apartment and shoved the door open and kicked it shut again.

We sat.

"... What just happened...?" She asked me softly. I shrugged. "... What is this...? Am I... Dreaming? Is that what this is? I'm so confused I can't... Believe I'm still sane..." I nodded in agreement. Solace ran her fingers through her soft purple hair and sighed. My head lolled back against the coach top. I sighed.

I know I could hear noise, but it was muffled.

I can see, but it's like looking through a veil.

I seemed to be incapable of speaking right now.

Solace let out a breath she had been holding and sat up.

"Right. Well. It appears I've gone insane. Great. Just great..." She started mumbling things to her self as she walked to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"... Have you cracked it, Solace?" I asked her as she started blending pork mince, peach ramune and paprika. She stopped what she was doing and laughed.

"Yeah. I'm not even hungry. What am I doing?" She laughed, and I laughed too.

"I don't know any more. Do you think it was a good idea?" I asked her mildly. Her laughter stopped abruptly. She turned around to face me and lent over the kitchen counter above my head.

"Nothing's ever a good idea, Grace. All this is is an experiment, to see if we can finally keep these girls safe. Who's to stop us from having a little fun while we're at it?" She told me gently. I smiled.

"You're right. We'll keep them safe." I told her. "Even though we've gone certifiably insane." We smiled at each other and Solace set about the kitchen actually trying to make something edible this time.

Some time later, Solace's room mate Dominic kicked the door open casually and punched it shut again loudly, just as Solace was dishing up the spaghetti she made.

Yeah, it turns out we were actually starving.

I know the true meaning of 'emotional eating' now.

"Grace! I haven't seen you in ages!" Dominic exclaimed with a warm embrace once he dropped his stuff in his room.

"Dom, it's been a week."

"And such a long, heartless week. Alone with this awful, awful demon princess." He told me sadly, clutching Solace to his chest. "It was terrible. I only made it through because of my cunning, dashing good looks and impeccable wit."

"Indeed. You're looking as sharp as ever." I said playfully, standing to take one of three spaghetti filled plates.

"Do you like it? I went shopping today. Oh, I found the CUTEST pair of sparkly blue heels!" He told me excitedly. Before you ask, no, he's not gay...

...He's bi...

He turned to Solace and gasped.

"You made me diner? What's with the sudden surge of saint-like charity?" He kissed Solace's cheek and grabbed a plate, joining me on the couch.

"Oh, I dunno, I grew a soul?" Solace answered Dominic sarcastic.

"Some people say that 'sarcasm is the lowest for of wit', you know." Dominic told her teasingly, digging into his pasta.

"Well whoever says that has clearly never seen how incredibly sexy and witty I am." She answered snappily.

"Touche." I laughed.

"IRUKA!" Dominic and Solace yelled at me, and I realised what I had said.

We had come to the conclusion that we were insane, seeing as though we were meeting and teaching the Akatsuki tomorrow.

But we also decided to enjoy it.

We don't suffer from insanity, we enjoy every minute of it.

Besides, wasn't seeing Pein all the time a good a reward as any?

- She's totally in love with Pein -

A/N Yeeeaaah... I'm so tired right now... So, I brought an angry mark badge, a sweat drop badge, an eye patch, and, WAIT FOR IT... Deidara's Akatsuki ring! For a grand total of $19, because a cute guy named Lachlan West gave me the sweat drop badge...

… I really like him... C:

Now review or I'll burn your face off with acid and shred you corpse into dog meat~. C:

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	11. Don't mess with the mafia midget!

**The colour of Summer 11**

A/N Hey everybody, It's me again! Hey, just a quick update, if you go to my profile and look at all the stories I've written, there's a naruto/bleach story that's just one shots with the people in this story. I'd really love it if you guys could read it! Thanks.

- love n stuff -

**Lisa POV**

I woke up the next morning slumped on Mae's couch, leaning on Mae herself. A very angry Deidara stood over us, still dressed in his casual clothes, with a hippy ponytail. I flipped him off and snuggled up to Mae again. It's too early to wake up…

"Get up before I turn you into art, un." Seethed a very pissed Deidara. I shook my head. He picked me up by the back of my shirt and dumped me on the floor.

"EXCUSE YOU!" I screamed. He did the same too Mae, who was still asleep. She woke up cursing him in very creative ways. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"We have to get to the woods, un. Leader is expecting us, remember? You don't want to be late, un." Deidara drawled. Mae stood up slowly and pulled me by my wrist into her room to find clothes to wear. She yawned.

"Won't you butler be worried? You didn't call them to tell them you were here last night." She told me sleepily, changing into black shorts, sneakers and an old T-shirt with a violent slogan on it.

"Ah crap. I didn't! Where's my phone, dude!" I started freaking out. I hope they don't go around shooting people again! Actually, that was pretty funny… Mae rummaged through her closet until she found something for me to wear. Cargo pants and another old T-shirt with a violent slogan. She tied back her hair in two very short pigtails, and I couldn't tie my hair back, because I have a pixie haircut, much to the annoyance of my maids, who wanted nothing more than for me to have long hair again. Deidara kicked open the door and started yelling at us.

"YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE TRYING TO CASTRATE ME AGAIN, MAE, UN!" He yelled angrily as Grace and Solace burst through the doorway, shouting war cries.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Screamed Solace.

"HEAR HEAR!" Called Grace in a thunderous voice, and both girls tried to tackle him to the ground again. Needless to say, they were unsuccessful. AH! THAT'S IT!

"WE'RE LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS!" I yelled at the fighting teens. They stopped and looked at me. God, they make me so MAD sometimes!

"Sorry Lisa…" They mumbled, untangling themselves from each other. We headed out the door, and the fairly short to the woods from Mae's house was silent. You could practically see the tension. But I still don't care, they gave me a headache. We reached the caves a few minutes earlier than expected and Solace took off her back pack, as did Grace. They chucked an apple at us all and a few red bulls. Mae sniffed the energy drink distastefully, but drunk it anyway. I pulled out my mobile and called my butler, Peter.

"MISS CAPULET ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Peter shouted from the other side, only adding to my building headache.

"Yes Peter, I'm fine. I stayed at Mae's house last night. There's no need to worry!" I tiredly answered the man.

"Oh thank goodness, Miss Capulet. Will you return home now?"

"No, we have business to attend too, with Solace and Grace. I'll be home around dinner time, I assure you." Ugh, Peter's so paranoid.

"Oh really, Mistress! Are you holding your first ransom! Robbing a rival household!" Peter asked me excitedly. I sighed irritably.

"No Peter, we're not doing anything like that today. I'm far too tired from robbing the Marlow's house last Tuesday. Today we're teaching foreign criminals so we can take over the world." I told him with an air of boredom. True, to me, it wasn't particularly exciting.

"I see, Mistress. Will they be staying at our home for any period of time?"

"They might be. Try and get the bloodstains out of the guestroom sheets, in any case."

"Very right. I bid you good luck, Mistress." Said Peter in a very proud voice. No doubt he was going to tell the staff that we were going to take over the world.

"Thanks Peter." I hung up and bit down on my apple. I looked to the others. Solace, Grace and Mae didn't even flinch at the way I was talking, but Deidara looked awfully confused.

"What?" I asked him through bites of apple.

"What the hell, un?" He asked me simply. I sighed again.

"I'm from an important Italian mafia family. One of the last guests we had over killed all the other guests we had over. About four, I think." I explained in a drawling voice, bored of having to explain my story.

"No, It was five, remember? They killed Mr Ranchi's wife too." Called Mae from her seat next to the still confused Deidara. I frowned.

"But I was sure it was four…" We finished our energy drinks and apples just as Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki showed up. I grinned happily at them. "Good morning, sunshine!" I sang at the not amused criminals. Deidara shuddered.

"That was the first thing you guys said to me…" He muttered. "Via a bucket of water to the face."

"Shut up, cry baby." Grace told him stonily. We all stood up. Hm, what if we have the lesson at my house? It's so much nicer…

"Oi, guys." I said to the large group. They turned to me. "Do you lot have vaguely normal looking clothes?" The Akatsuki said nothing for a moment, and nodded.

"Good. Get dressed and leave your clothes here." They didn't move for a moment, but eventually went off and changed. The came back a few minutes later in varying shorts, cargo pants, shirts and shoes, but all looking equally bored and annoyed. Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu had changed their appearance so that they looked normal. "Follow me, everyone! We're going to have the first lesson at my house!" Solace and Mae facepalmed and followed me. The Akatsuki followed after.

"Where are we going, short girl?" Pein asked wearily. He probably had a headache too.

"My house. The caves aren't a very nice environment. You guys can grab your stuff later and stay at me house if you want." I told them breezily.

"We need to get the blood out of the sheets first, though." Mae added in a happy way. My friends and I laughed. We walked in relative silence until we walked down an expensive looking street, with big fancy houses. I could hear Kakuzu start talking under his breath. We finally reached my house and some people gasped. Okay, yeah, it was pretty big… Kakuzu swore under his breath.

"Yes yes, it's lovely, isn't it? Nice and cosy." Mused Solace in a sarcastic way. I knocked on the door and Peter answered it. He gasped.

"Oh, Miss Capulet! Your home! Thank goodness! Oh, but we haven't prepared tea for your guests!" He started fretting and I sighed.

"I'm sure they don't need tea quite yet, Peter. Could you please let us in?" I asked politely. He stopped fretting and let us in with a bow. My various maids all gave me warm welcome and started fretting over my hair again. The Akatsuki was still in awe over the whole thing. I lead them to the library.

"Mistress." I steady voice said behind me. It was the librarian, Ms Coates. "Your father is here." My friends stopped laughing and looked at Ms Coates in silence.

"I see… Could you please show my guests to the board room?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and ushered them into one of the doors on the far side of the library. Oh gosh, dad's back from Italy! I hurried over to his study and nocked gently.

"Yes?" A strong voice answered from the other side. I opened the door slowly and shut it behind me. My father sat at his desk. We held each other's gaze and broke into wide grins.

"Lisa, sweetie! I haven't seen you since spring!" He exclaimed warmly. I gave him a hug and sat on the chair opposite. He gasped a bit. "You cut your hair! My goodness!" I laughed. We chatted for a while and I brought up the Akatsuki.

"Oh dad! Ha-ha! Oh, right, um Dad? Can some of my friends stay a bit? They're hiding from the cops for a while. They don't have anywhere else to stay, you see." My father appeared to be thinking about it. My father looked quite scary on the outside, but he was really nice on the inside.

"I don't know, I'm going away in a few days… As long as the staff are okay with it. Then it's fine. Have they got the blood out of the sheets yet?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Yes. They're doing that now. Thank you, daddy. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed him on the cheek and went to join the Akatsuki. I found Grace doodling on the board, and the others acting like idiots. I sighed.

"Please, God, give me strength…"

- Lisa the Mafioso -

A/N I'm writing this on a car trip, so I've been mucking up the words a lot. :/

Review pretty please with a puppy on top!

Love always,

'**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	12. No one cops a feel around Grace, got it?

**The colour of Summer 12**

A/N I swear to Jashin, REVIEW, ASSTARDS!

I don't own naruto, the mafia, any songs mentioned, history… I don't own shit, okay? T_T

- Everybody CALM THE HELL DOWN! -

**Solace POV**

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I screamed once Lisa was seated. For the love of GOD these people are fucking loud! Most people looked pissed but calmed down anyway. I erased the board of all the chibis Grace drew (who pouted) and wrote, in giant letters, 'SO, WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE, ANYWAY?' and turned towards the crowd of insane criminals. Hey, HIDAN WAS STARING AT MY BUTT! TAKE THIS, BITCH! I threw an eraser at his head and cleared my throat. "Hello class, my name is Ms Taylor. You will address me as such, no one is to call me Solace OR any abbreviation of it LISA." I glared at the cute girl, and she smiled. "Today, we will be learning where the bloody hell we are. Question?" I asked Hidan who had raised his hand.

"Yeah, what happens if I call you Solace?" I threw a tomato at his head and he now had red fruit bits dripping down his face.

"That happens. Anymore questions before I start talking again?" No one moved. "Excellent!" I blue tacked a world map to the board and took out my pointing stick. What? I found it, and I want a pointing stick! DON'T JUDGE MEH! "This is where we are." I pointed to a small island of the coast of Australia. The Akatsuki had to lean in to see where I was pointing, because it's so small.

"Right, so, we live on an island." Kisame made a face. I threw a tomato at him.

"YOU WILL RAISE YOUR HAND BEFORE SPEAKING, MR HOSHIGAKI!" Kisame stood menacingly over me, but before either of us could throw punches, I heard a _thwack _from behind him. He fell over unconscious, and behind him stood Grace.

"Please continue, Ms Taylor." She said softly. She picked up Kisame like he weighed nothing and sat him back in his chair, next to Pein. Well… That was scary…

"Um… Right, so… Yeah. We live on this small island, called Tasmania, in a town called Hobart. Population is I don't fucking know, Google it. Question?" Grace had raised her hand.

"Can I smoke in here?"

"Dunno. Oi, Lisa, are there any smoke alarms in here?"

"Nah, go ahead."

"Alright Grace, you can smoke, as long as you give me one." She lit her cigarette and threw me the packet. I struck a match against my box of matches and flicked the box to Deidara. "Knock yourself out, dude." He scowled at me. "Right, well, this lesson is kind of fucking boring. Mae?" Mae brought me her laptop. While it turned on I addressed the room. "Tasmania has good tourism. It's nice and beautiful, we don't have many natural disasters, and no one really notices us. Tasmania was once a part of the mainland," I pointed to the mainland, "But we broke off. I think it was an earthquake, or some shit." I typed in my username and password into the laptop. "Australia was discovered in 17- something by some English assholes. Even though indigenous Australians, the Aboriginals, already lived here. But these English asses treated them as animals and went on their merry way. They sent convicts here as punishment and here are where they spent the rest of their days. Therefore, we all descend from criminals. We're practically family!" I typed a few words into YouTube and I saw Kisame start to wake up. "Alrighty then. Mae, can you help me set op the projector?"

"Yup." She stood on the table and clicked a few buttons, connected a few wires. "I swear to Jashin, Deidara, if you don't stop staring at my ass _I'll kill you._" Everyone laughed but him. Kisame was fully awake and he charged at me fiercely. Still typing on the computer, I held up my foot and he crushed into it. While he was disorientated, a hit him over the head with my pointing stick.

"Don't be an bitch, Kisame." He sat down angrily. "And for the last time you two, _STOP. STARING. AT. OUR. ASSES." _ I yelled at Hidan and Deidara.

"Oh come on. You fucking love it."

"That may be, but it's still rude. Hit the lights!" Hidan laughed and Grace switched off the lights. "Right. I don't know about you guys, but Australia is pretty boring. Therefore, I'm showing you funny shit." I clicked on "Naruto abridged 1" and sat next to Hidan to watch. Everyone sat still and didn't say a word.

"… What the hell was that?" Pein asked slowly.

"I… Don't know, un…" Silence followed Deidara's words. I felt something touch me. Wait… Are they touching my…

"OMJ HIDAN, WTF I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed. DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST DO THAT! I heard him laugh like crazy. I started hitting him and trying to strangle him, which is very hard if you can't see anything in the dark. "DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!"

"Maybeeeeeeeee…"

"ASK PERMISSION FIRST, DOUCHE BAG!" I heard everyone laugh more. Then another _thwack _resounded throughout the room. Hidan slumped against me. Someone finally decided to turn on the lights again and his unconscious form was created by Grace.

"No one will cop a feel while I'm here, bitches." Said Grace, taking a long drag from her cigarette, and so did I.

"Well, this is fun."

- … I GOT THIS! -

A/N I'm a review whore. Give me reviews. If you don't, I'll send Grace after you.

Be afraid.

Make sure to read "The reasons why" and my new story "Last wish" please!

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	13. We are a singing hurricane

**The colour of Summer 13**

A/N Hey guys, 'sup? It's a lovely warm Easter in Australia today, and I got a big chocolate rabbit, I called him Harold. I hope you're all having a lovely day and I hope to hear about your Spring breaks!

- For the love of tea and biscuits! -

**Grace POV**

The rest of the lesson wasn't the slightest bit productive but very fun. I think it's a very good idea to keep the Akatsuki somewhere safe, but I'm worried for Lisa as well… God, I wish I was back in Ireland, living in Dublin, drinking good beer. But no, I have to be here more than anywhere else. Besides, having handsome guys around doesn't hurt a girl, does it? The Akatsuki retrieved their things from the caves and Peter showed them to their rooms. The rooms in Lisa's house were simple, but comfy. I don't think they would be to comfortable staying in huge rooms with gold trimmed wallpaper, do you? Well, maybe Kakuzu… Lisa insisted on us staying the night, and relief washed over me.

"Ugh, I'm so disappointed, you two." Mae scolded Solace and I. "I can't believe you're both smoking again! God, you're worse than Asuma!"

"Nobody's worse than Asuma." I stated flatly. Which is completely true, by the way.

"Alright Mae, they've learnt their lesson." Lisa sighed. "Alright guys, I've given the cooks the night off. Let's go cook so stuff to nom on!" We hurried off to the kitchen and I laughed at the others eagerness.

"What are we making?" Solace asked the clearly excited Lisa.

"Uh… Pizza?" Lisa muttered, obviously she had no idea. I smiled slightly and switched on the radio.

"Well then, let's start cooking for these hungry criminals, shall we?" I told them warmly. We started assembling ingredients and utensils as my favourite song of the moment started playing, Hurricane by panic at the disco. My friends urged me to sing, and I obliged.

"Are you worth your weight in gold?  
>'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone.<br>Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold,  
>You and God both got the guns,<br>When you shoot I think I'd duck.  
>I led the revolution in my bedroom,<br>And I set all the zippers free.  
>We said no more wars, no more clothes, give me peace<br>Oh, kiss me." I sang with a small dance around the large kitchen. Little did we know, the Akatsuki had been watching us through a crack in the door, which is hard when there are ten people? So of course the door burst open and they spilled onto the floor. I looked at them with a special kind of malice.

"Oh, hi there!" Hidan yelled happily from the dog pile on the floor. I kicked him rather hard in the face and glared at everything that dared make a sound. We ate dinner in silence that night, with the occasional "Could you please pass the peperoni?" or "Hey, where's my drink?" but otherwise…

"Does anyone else think Grace is a rather good singer?" Itachi asked conversationally. The others looked nervously between us, but seeing as I wore a blank expression, they thought I didn't mind.

"Yes, even if it was a rather provocative song." Konan muttered politely.

"Yes, rather." Pein said in a drawl. Okay, that's it! I stood up suddenly and left the room with a splatter of pink across my cheeks. I could hear my friends scold them about it but I didn't care. I sat in the parlour gloomily until the others came in after dinner. They didn't speak to me, just left me to feel miserable. All but my three friends, who insisted upon talking to me.

"You right?" Solace asked me coolly. That was when I realised how childish I was being, and I broke into a grin.

"Yeah, right as rain." I laughed.

"I always thought rain to be wrong, for some reason." Mae mumbled.

"Do you lot really like my singing that much?" I asked loudly, disrupting conversation. They collectively nodded and I left the room to find the guitar I left here. I found it shortly and sat on a stool by the bar. My friends caught on to what I was doing and started cheering and clapping. The Akatsuki looked confused.

"And now introducing - from the land of drunken leprechauns - Grace Miller!" Mae pretended to be an MC introducing me and I laughed.

"Thank you MC, tonight I'll be playing from my new album, GTFO!, I hope you enjoy." I played a few songs for them including the only exception by Paramore, come on come on by Morgan Lawrence and, of course, hurricane by panic at the disco. They all enjoyed themselves immensely and got slightly drunk. They all discovered new things about each other and I loved to sing and play for them.

"(Hey, hey)  
>We are a hurricane<br>Drop our anchors in a storm  
>(Hey)<br>They will never be the same  
>A fire in a flask to keep us warm<br>'Cause they know, I know  
>That they don't look like me<br>Oh they know, I know  
>That they don't sound like me<br>You'll dance to anything,  
>You'll dance to anything!" I loved this song, it made me feel wanted, warm, happy and excited. It was getting late and I put away my guitar, much to the dismay of my audience.<p>

"That was really good." Pein told me carefully. I think he had too much beer…

"Thanks Leader." I mumbled. Ah, what will tomorrow bring? Then the sudden realisation hit me. "Jesus Mary and Joseph! Lisa, what day is it!" I cried.

"January 6th, why?" Then it dawned on her too. "Holy Mary mother of Jesus! Solace, Mae! It's the 6th of January!" We all collectively freaked out and ran straight to our room to sleep. The Akatsuki came in as we were about to go to bed. Hidan stared a bit to much for my liking.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked me.

"Sorry guys, but we have work tomorrow!" I yelled and I shoved them out without another word.

- Go to get back -

A/N Review pretty please.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	14. Twisted pride

**The colour of Summer 14**

A/N Oh my Rowling I got Pottermore guys! :D Add me if you have one! CatMagic22076

I'm in Slytherin! :O Like a BOSS! Happy! Thank you to everyone that's read this so far! I love you all, forever and always!

Oh, and I have a boyfriend now He's cute, nerdy, he acts, and he's an otaku! :D We have a date tomorrow!

I'm really happy right now~! _*Fan girl squee*_

- SQUEEEEEEEEE -

**Mae POV**

Oh, why am I always stuck with the weird ones? Well, I can't talk, but still! And I have work tomorrow, and now I can't sleep because I'm still in shock over all this! I heard Solace and Grace talking in low voices.

"Do you seriously think we should tell them? Since the dawn of time we haven't told the vessels what they are." Solace whispered to her companion. You barely ever see them apart, I've noticed over the years I've known them.

"But those were the past protectors; we need to take hold of their fate." Grace hissed.

"The past protectors knew what they were doing! You're 18, and I'm _17_! We should try to speak with my lord and-"

"What about _my _lord? He might actual _answer _us."

"Hey, God's a busy man!"

"So is Lucifer! Oh, come on, why are we arguing? We have work in the morning!" I heard Solace sigh.

"Fine. But remember to wake me up early tomorrow to do your hair." I heard movement and Grace tiptoed over to her bed. I saw Lisa's open eyes from her bed beside me. So, she had heard too…

When I finally woke up the next morning, I still hadn't forgotten what the other two had discussed last night. I pulled on my green flowered _quipao_ and blue shorts for work at my father's Chinese restaurant, 'The azure dragon palace' before realising I didn't have to go to work until 4PM. I sighed and flopped onto the couch, too lazy to change again.

"Hey bitch." Solace greeted me. She too was dressed for work, at the local bookstore/new age store called 'Chakra Children', and she wore a swishing black skirt and a black vest over a beige blouse with a blue tie. Her nails had been painted blue for the occasion.

"Morning La la-Chan, how'd you sleep?"

"Beautifully. Why aren't you still in bed?" I gave her a look. "Oh, you forgot again, didn't you? Baka."

"Oh hush, I'm just forgetful. I really can't be fucked changing and sleeping." I said with a pout. Lisa burst through the door making odd noises and pointing down the hall. I raised an eyebrow and she ran away again.

She came back a few seconds later dragging Grace behind her, who now, instead of having black and purple hair, had beautiful violent green locks. I stared.

And Grace stared.

And Lisa stared.

And Solace stared at us staring at each other's stares.

I jumped up and started molesting her hair. It was still damp, so she must have dyed it just this morning. PRETTY HAIR! :D Lisa started making weird noises again and Solace attempted to get me off Grace, which resulted on all four of us falling to the floor in a tangled mess, because I tried to steady myself on Lisa, who pushed me away, which made me push Grace and I into Solace, who we fell into.

The Akatsuki thought this was a great time to walk in, apparently. The Akatsuki stared at the pile of us and I stared back.

"Good mooooorning." Lisa said slowly. Okay, I can't hold it in anymore! I let out a loud giggle from my upside down-sideways-twisted position on the floor, which resulted in full blown laughter.

"HOLY CRAP I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!" I cried through the laughter. I stopped suddenly and looked at Deidara. "Be a dear and help me up?" He looked at me funny, but obliged. My _quipao_ had twisted around so I tugged at random bits of it while my friends got to their feet. Grace wore a green 'City and colour' singlet top and back short shorts for her own job. She worked at a sweet shop called 'Sweet Envy'.

"Top o' tha' mornin' to ya'." Grace said in a thick Irish accent, and Solace laughed. Lisa straitened her black pinafore dress and tugged on the short sleeves of the white blouse she wore underneath.

"Oh, look what you did to my shoes, you crazy bitch." Lisa muttered, examining her black shoes. She hitched up her white socks and grabbed her little red bag. "I'm going to the store, be right back." She left breezily. Lisa worked at a flower shop called 'Forget me not', even though she really didn't need to work.

"What time is it?" Solace asked me.

"7:30AM."

"Good, we still have three hours until work, Grace." She told her. Solace and Grace worked next door to each other, and had the same hours. I worked from 4PM-10PM seven days a week. This sucks a lot of ass.

Lisa returned 20 minutes later with armfuls of shopping bags, and I face palmed. "Okay you lot, get dressed! We're taking you around town!" Lisa yelled, throwing random bags at the criminals, who looked irritated but curious.

"… Hnn."

"Uchiha is right, un. Why should we?"

"Because I love you?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes at Itachi. This wasn't very convincing. "Fine. I want to help?" They got changed and there was a knock at the door as we were about to leave, I opened it to find my best friend Marco and Solace's roommate Dominic. Marco glomped me and Dominic walked inside.

"Oh Mae, it's been so long!"

"Five days, Marco. Five days." He worked at the azure dragon palace with me, and he was wearing a similar outfit. Deidara was glaring at Marco, and Hidan was glaring at Dominic, who was trying to hug Solace and Konan at the same time. Well, at least he isn't trying to rape the guys like we did. We explained what had happened and they went with us to town.

Solace took Hidan, Sasori and Dominic, while Lisa took Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu (The last two changed their appearances), Grace took Pein, Konan and Kakuzu (Also changed his appearance) and I was left with Deidara and Marco.

We showed them around our favourite stores and brought them ice creams at Grace's work. Dominic, Marco and I showed them around after everyone else left for work. I asked the others to stay outside while I picked up the China cosplay (From Hetalia) I had ordered from the post office. Then _they _appeared.

Emma, Gabrielle and Emily, the bitch sisters. I haven't seen them since high school…

"Hey there, mind if we have a chat?" Emily said in a sickly sweet voice. I looked them over wearily and followed them out back where employees smoked.

"So, I saw you with those guys today." Emma told me. I nodded.

"Who are they?" Emily asked me.

"Friends. They're from Japan. I met them at AIcon last year." I said in a bored tone. Emily narrowed her mascara coated eyes and tossed her hair extensions over her shoulder.

"That's nice. Introduce us to them." Gabrielle said.

"No thanks, I need to get to work soon." I drawled.

"You mean at that shitty restaurant your broke dad owns?" Emma sneered. She backed me against the wall.

"Now, we're all friends here, aren't we, Mae?" Gabrielle asked me. I sighed. I really don't want to get into a fight today…

"I wouldn't say friends, Gab. More like classmates that tolerated each other's existence." I couldn't take all of them, maybe two at most. Emily traced a sharp fake nail around my jaw.

"That's not true. Come on, Mae. I haven't been with a guy in so long, and your friends are so _cute._" They were invading my personal space, and I clutched my cosplay package close to my chest.

"So, like, an hour then?" I asked her playfully. She scowled and Emily's nail nicked my cheek.

"Don't get cocky, bitch." Gabrielle hissed. Now was the best time to run! I thrust my elbows sideways, cracking into Emily and Emma's noses. They howled in pain as I shoved Gabrielle away and made a run for it, but Gabrielle grabbed my ankle and I smacked into the pavement.

I was all scraped and I couldn't see clearly. Emily was nursing a bleeding nose and Emma was holding a tissue to her own. They stood over me smirking and I growled. Emma kicked me in the ribs and Gabrielle picked me up and was about to throw me when a fist came across her face; it was Deidara. I crumpled to the ground and he helped me up. The others rushed towards us as I smacked his hands away.

"How dare you!" I yelled furiously. "You ass! What have you done!" Deidara scowled.

"I just saved your ass, un. Don't be a bitch."

"You don't understand-" I felt a hand around my shoulder.

"It's okay, Mae. It won't be like lest time. Let's go." He helped me walk away. My dad fussed over me at the restaurant and I went to Lisa's house that evening with a sense of regret. I had hurt Deidara, I know it. But so was my pride.

I can't let 'that' happen again.

When I walked into the room with Marco, my other four friends sat around, looking solemn.

"Take a seat, Mae. We've got something to tell you." Dominic said seriously. Dominic was never serious. I threw my cosplay package onto my bed and joined them.

"What's up, Dom? La la? Gracey? Marco? You look scary." I mumbled sleepily.

"We've been keeping a very big secret from you, Mae, Lisa." Solace explained. I raised an eyebrow. This must be what I overheard last night.

"Does it have something to do with God and the Devil?" I asked. The others looked nervously between them.

"You heard too?" Lisa asked me. I nodded.

"Well, get comfy. We're going to tell you everything. And it starts a little far back." Marco told me. So he was in on it too…

"How far back?" I asked slowly. Grace blew out smoke from her cigarette.

"The dawn of man."

- There's no turning back -

A/N REVIEW. RIGHT NOW. DO IT. OR I'LL SEND THE BITCH SISTERS AFTER YOU.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	15. The more you know?

**The colour of Summer 15**

A/N I'm back from hiatus, and feeling much better. If you haven't stalked my profile, you probably have no idea why I left. I left because I'm a very sad little girl and I want to help other sad little girls with their suicidal tendencies.

I realise I left this at a cliff-hanger, and I apologise for that. ^^;

I don't own Naruto, music, the Bible, etc.

- You'll dance to anything -

**No POV**

There was silence while they waited for the two strange and colourful girls to continue. Marco occupied himself by awkwardly picking at his cuticles and the sarcastic Dominic riffled through Lisa's wardrobe. Lisa shifted uncomfortably next to Mae, who was staring unblinkingly at a spot on the far wall.

"Okay." Solace sighed and leaned back from a near silent conversation with Grace. Marco and Dominic seemed relieved. Grace looked directly at the two smaller girls, and began.

"At the dawn of time, God created Earth, all the planets around it, and the Devil lived inside the Earth. Earth had much energy surrounding it, and this energy created life. At first, these people and animals lived in contentment. But soon, they began to lust for power."

"They began learning to harness and absorb the surrounding energy," Solace continued, "and this gave them strange powers. This made the devil worried, for he knew that they would soon discover Hell beneath them. He took half the energy from the world, including that which inhabited the people." Solace stopped and Grace spoke again.

"He sealed this left over energy into an unborn girl inside her mother's womb. This child was forever destined to be different from the other children, and to be shunned for existing. This child was smart, beautiful, and skilled at all she would do. God saw what Lucifer had done, and knew that this unborn child would be alone, so he took a drop of his own blood, and bestowed it upon yet another unborn girl."

"These two girls would share a life of ridicule, but they would forever be friends. God and the Devil acknowledged each other, and agreed to send a trusted being to guide them. And so God sent down his trusted angel, a compassionate girl of fleeting solace to guide the child of God's blood. She walked the path of sacrifice."

"And so the Devil sent up his trusted Demon, a violent beauty of fallen grace to guide Earth. She walked the path of pain. These two beings, complete opposites, became friends too. And so these four girls walked a shared path, to be born, and be born over again until the end of time, to ensure the safety of the world."

"That's where we come in," Marco said tiredly, "we descended from the fathers of these two girls, who were told by God the destiny of these four. These two men have been the trainers of the protectors every time they have been reborn. We, too, will guide the next generation." He said, motioning towards Dominic, who was studying a rather sparkly pair of blue heels.

"I totally saw these the other day, Lisa!" Dominic exclaimed passionately.

"So, yeah. That's it." Solace sighed like she didn't hear him. Dominic pouted.

"Wait, so what does this have to do with us? Apart from Marco and Dom being a part of some cult?" Lisa asked in a genuine air of confusion. Mae nodded absently.

"I think you know exactly what we're saying, Lisa." Grace told her curtly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"So, what you're saying is…" Mae said slowly. The others looked at her attentively, as she seemed a bit insane. "… Is that Lisa and I, the most blatantly normal girls in Tasmania..." Marco winced a little, as he knew that Mae was probably going to destroy something soon. "… Are these children? The ones with Gods blood and Earth's energy?" There was a moment of silence while they debated answering her.

"Yes, that is what we're saying, Mae." Dominic said quietly.

"… YOU TRIPPING MAJOR BALLSACK!" Lisa cried out as she jumped to her feet. Mae lurched after her and pulled her back from the others.

"Calm down, Lisa." She said curtly. Mae was always the voice of reason in an uneasy situation. But such a short temper…

"No, Mae! Are you listening to what they're saying!" Lisa said in exasperation. Mae nodded wearily.

"I know Lisa; it's the most idiotic thing I've heard in my entire life. But that's no reason for you to lose your head like the red queen declared it." Mae sighed. "Besides, have they, in the 10 years we've known them, ever lied to us?" Lisa looked her in the eyes and she seemed to be debating in her head what to do.

"This is bull shit…" Lisa muttered as she sat down. Mae stared at Grace.

"Then what does that make _you two_?" She asked coolly. Mae obviously seriously doubted them. Solace frowned at her attitude.

"I'm the angel of fleeting solace. I walk the path of sacrifice." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Oh, and she's the demon of fallen grace, walking pain's path." Grace nodded solemnly.

"Alright, you're all nutters." Lisa mumbled grumpily. If there was one thing this energetic girl hated, it was being lied too. Being simple in nature caused this to happen often.

"Why won't you understand, Mae?" Marco asked softly. Mae shook her head.

"There's no evidence to support this, other than your words. Forgive me if it's hard to believe you four." She said sarcastically. Grace moved before anyone even registered it, and she slapped the two smaller girls across their cheeks. Caught by surprise, Lisa fell onto the ground, and Mae toppled off her chair.

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" She yelled. I think everyone was in shock. Grace was the silent, witty one that only uses violence as defence. She never raised her voice against her friends… Dominic jumped to his feet and pulled the Irish girl back to her seat.

"I… I…" Lisa spluttered, her eyes widened. Mae simply sat on her chair once more. Marco reached to help her but she swatted his hand away.

"Then help us to believe." Mae whispered. Grace slumped back into her chair and lit another cigarette. Solace scowled, as she was trying to quit. Being the good angel she is.

"Fine. You want to see? I'll show you…" Grace looked up slowly, her eyes shone dangerously at the glaring Lisa. "Lisa, I want those sparkly blue heals." Lisa paused and walked over calmly to her closet as Dominic gasped.

"LISA, THOSE SHOES COST, LIKE, $5000 DOLLARS AT LEAST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He started flipping out as Lisa gave Grace the shoes.

"Good, now sit down again." Lisa obeyed at once. Mae looked on with curiosity splashed across her face.

"Why did you do that?" Mae asked slowly.

"Do what?" Lisa said, grumpy once again. "Wait, why does Grace have my shoes?" Grace put them back into Lisa's closet.

"That's what I can do." Grace said quietly. "I can make people do whatever I like. I can influence them…" Solace stood up next.

"Prepare to be amazed!" She bowed like she was a magician. "I would like you to list an object that is not currently in this room. Please, don't say elephant or any other dangerous animal, last time that was a bit messy." Marco cringed.

"Um, a baseball bat? I don't know." Lisa said wearily. They all blinked and the brief moment they had all closed their eyes, a sturdy black baseball bat sat comfortably in Solace's hands. Lisa almost fell over in shock.

"How did you do that!" She cried.

"Believe us now?" Dominic teased. He was now, oddly enough, filing his nails. Grace gave him a look and sighed.

"Then what do _they_ do?" Mae asked her, motioning towards the two strange boys. Without looking up from his nails, Dominic snapped his fingers and a flame clicked into being, sitting at his fingertips. He brought it to his lips and blew gently on the flame. The flames, instead of being blown backwards, turned into burning butterflies that danced around the room.

"… Whoa." Mae breathed. Solace sighed happily and allowed a butterfly to rest on her palm.

"I can't do that," Marco told them nervously, "I can do this though…" He waved his hand in the air and at once, the vines that grew against the mansion's walls crawled through the open window. They bloomed purple flowers while they covered every inch of the vast bedroom walls.

"I'll never grow tired of seeing this." Grace breathed. A wreath of daisies nestled onto Mae's black hair. Lisa gasped. Marco snapped his fingers and all at once, everything retreated in the blink of an eye. Mae kept her daisy crown.

"You mustn't tell Akatsuki of this, you two. They'll want to use you." Solace warned them. "No dating them either. Try not to become close with these people, it's strange enough that they're here."

"This reminds me. What time is it?" Grace asked.

"6:56, why do you ask?" Dominic yawned.

"I've got band practice soon. I think it's at the apartment, I'm not sure." She explained.

"Oh yeah. How are Giovanna and Mitch? I haven't seen them in a while." Mae said easily. Giovanna and Mitch are Grace's band mates, they went to school with the others, and Mitch works with Dominic at the local bar.

"They're great." Grace gave a rare smile. She was, in fact, the long standing girlfriend of Mitch.

"You can invite them here, if you like. I was just going to get Chinese food for dinner." Lisa yawned, trying to make things appear normal again.

"Sure, I'll give Mitch a call." Grace called Mitch and they came over shortly after.

"Hey darling." Mitch gave Grace a small kiss and greeted the others. Giovanna, being mute, only nodded a greeting. Unfortunately, when the eight people walked into the main living room to wait for the Chinese food, the Akatsuki members sat there.

"… Oh. Shit." Marco whispered. It appeared that the two new comers didn't find anything unusual with the odd looking group and began to converse warmly. Kisame found it curious how Giovanna couldn't speak.

"So why is this guy blue?" Mitch asked Mae with curiosity.

"I… Don't really know." She answered truthfully.

"That's cool. Right, well, we should probably practice now." They set up their various instruments. Giovanna steadied her precarious drum kit and Grace checked the amps while Mitch set up the microphones.

_Mae, care to join us?_

Giovanna wrote.

"Sure." They finished tuning and the left over people watched them from their chairs.

"Oh yeah, our name is 'Silent Beats', after our lovely mute Vann on the drums." Grace told them quietly.

"This song is called 'God only knows' by… Some one. I forget." Grace and Mitch were the vocalists, but this was a female only song, so Mae replaced Mitch. The others were astounded by Grace's guitar skills with the incredible speed of the music.

"You know it,  
>God knows that<br>I will follow you if, that is what you wanted.  
>Take me into all your darkest shadows,<br>And you'll see that,  
>I'm even stronger than you could know.<br>God knows that  
>I am standing here and you could disappear,<br>Slipping right over the edge of the future.  
>If I had my way,<br>We'd be together forever.  
>Eternally god bless…"<p>

- Because you know that I am crazy -

A/N Can't. Stop. Listening. To. K-ON! Music. ):(

Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase review! Tell me pointless stuff or whatever, just do it! Or may God strike you down where you sit!

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	16. The horrible emotion of it all

**The colour of Summer 16**

A/N PEACE MOTHER FUCKERS, IT'S ME AGAIN. Okay, now I realise that the Akatsuki, while being the whole point of this story, have not had many lines. So now I'm switching it up a bit. Oh, and a new OC, courtesy of LoLkAsUMi (the darling dearest reviewer that I've never met in my life) called Ella. BTW I'm listening to an incredibly obnoxious Japanese song called 'CANDY CANDY'. It has a dancing onion in it. ._.

- Cutie cutie candy love -

**Pein POV**

So, these six are a little more than just a few idiots, eh? We must be even more so careful when dealing with them from now on. I now grow wary of Marco and Dominic, as these two were new comers, and we know next to nothing about them. Of course, I don't think any of them would dare defy us, for they know what we're capable of.

It's a good thing I brought Ella with us, or we'd still know nothing of these young ladies. Ella has always been our kind shadow, reporting to us from the hidden Rain's black ops. The Akatsuki would not be where it is today without her. I called a meeting in the lounge room to discuss the new information.

"Even so, we still don't know what Mae and Lisa are capable of yet, because they themselves don't know." Konan said quietly.

"So does that mean we treat them as potential hostile hazards?" Kisame asked with a sharp grin. Kisame likes dismembering people far too much for my own taste.

"No, we best leave them be." I said in a drawl.

"Should we treat them with more caution of just go about our business as usual?" Sasori asked with a bored edge to his superior tone.

"Act normal." Ella interrupts as she clings to Konan. "Don't arouse suspicion, please." Her purple eyes were forever staring into mine. "Do you want me to go back?" Ella asked, not me, but Konan. Konan brushed at her hair lazily.

"I think that would be best. Right, Leader-Sama?" I nodded and Ella's dark skin melted away into the shadows. I sighed, as it felt like we were moving forward at an excruciatingly slow pace. The lessons with Solace weren't particularly useful and too many people know of our existence.

"I don't think Mae's a threat to us somehow, un."

"I second that." Kakuzu sighed.

"Even more so with Lisa." Itachi muttered.

"Yeah, she's the bigger wuss, un. But on the other hand, there's…" Everyone had a small collective shudder as they thought of Grace and Solace.

"That bitch is way too fucked up in the head to care what she does. Idiots are dangerous." Hidan grumbled, as he has bared most of her abuse.

"Then you must be deadly." Kakuzu laughed meanly. Hidan gave Kakuzu one of the most scalding and murderous glares I've seen in my life.

"Stop being childish." Konan scolded.

"Shut up, whore!" Hidan raged. Konan sent a piece of paper that cut his head off and stuck into the wall behind him.

"She's smarter than you, you moron." Sasori smirked. Everyone was ready to mount a full scale war when I spoke.

"Would you all stop this bickering?" I growled. "I have a growing headache and you guys' bitching isn't exactly helping." That shut them up. Zetsu slid through the floor part-way.

"Visitors." Said the white side. "**Can I eat one?**" The black asked maliciously.

"No Zetsu." He pouted slightly.

"They're heading this way." Zetsu added before sliding back under the floor. This seemed awfully abrupt, and it caught me off guard. Mae slammed the door open and everyone jumped a little. The familiar six had armfuls of small takeout boxes.

"… Oh. Shit." Marco breathed. The two guests burst through the familiar cluster. One was a boy with black hair, brown eyes and tattoos abundant underneath a colourful shirt of two zombies in love and green jeans.

The girl, on the other hand, had bubble-gum pink hair that fell in short waves. She held a sketchpad and she wore a black dress and bright blue shoes. They looked just as strange as Solace, Dominic and Grace, but Mae, Marco and Lisa looked simple and ordinary.

"Afternoon, all." The male greeted. They interacted normally with us, and they had nothing to say about how Kakuzu was still sowing Hidan's head back on. "I'm Michael, you can call me Mitch." The boy said.

_My name is Giovanna. Please call me Vann._

The girl wrote. She was either mute, or profusely stubborn. I decide I disliked Mitch, as it was annoying, watching him trail after Grace like a love-sick puppy. I'm not sure why, but it makes me ticked off. After a few awkward questions, they began setting up equipment, and Grace was holding the instrument from the other night that she sang with.

"Mae, what the heavenly _fuck_ is they doing, un?" Deidara hissed.

"They're playing music, you dumb shit." Mae muttered. It appears as though things had returned to normal with them, and I stifled a chuckle at her words. She may not be particularly powerful, but she knows how to treat her bitches. I heard Deidara mumble curses as he avoided her angrily like a child denied of a friendship.

"They mostly play rock punk and metal, but you guys will probably hate it." Solace drawled from beside me. I grunted in response and she sighed.

"Oh yeah, our name is 'Silent Beats', after our lovely mute Vann on the drums." Grace told them quietly. "This song is called 'God only knows' by… Some one. I forget." I half listened to them play. They were good for being so young. They ate and listened, it was a calm evening.

I hated it.

There was nothing we could do until we learn about the world more and, of course, learn to control Mae and Lisa, the supposed children of God and the Earth. This will probably mean we have to kill the others, though, and that would be an awful waste…

It may just be me being sentimental, but I don't want to lose these four. It's not like I ever got rid of my emotions, I just made them smaller to make way for my justifiable insanity. But they were growing again after I met these girls.

I hate that too.

I hate being ruled by them.

"You alright, Pein?" Grace whispered to me. I snapped back into reality.

"Don't call me that, girl." I growled.

"I'll start calling you my leader when Lucifer keels over." Grace breathed. She looked agitated, as she said she was going to give up smoking. I didn't quite mind the slightly sweet smoke, it reminded me of her. Of how polluted this place is. How rotten the people are.

"Call me leader."

"Call _me _Grace, fucker." She hissed.

"Do you want me to stab you in your eyes, rip out your hair, tear your heart out and shove it up your ass?"

"I'd like to see you try." She laughed and turned back to Mitch. She marked him as higher priority than her life, apparently.

"So would I…" I sighed, inaudible. I knew I couldn't kill her, just as I couldn't kill Konan. I'd kill anyone and anything but them, to be honest.

I hate this.

Emotions are confusing.

- I'm always in this twilight -

A/N Chi, a little PeinxGrace, ne? Too bad she has a boyfriend… For now. :3 You know what the hardest band is to sing along with? FLORENCE AND THE FUCKING MACHINE. :I I really like them and it doesn't matter how much I listen to them, I can't get all the words right. That and she sings in a very high pitch. _Sighs_

Review if you want me to put up more one shots OR some drawings of the characters (and if, who of). Or you could not review and I'll stab you in your eyes, rip out your hair, tear your heart out and shove it up your ass instead.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	17. Wriiiiiiiiiters blooooooooock

**The colour of Summer**

A/N Mm, I'm here again. I'm having a lord of the rings marathon, like a proper nerd. :D

- That's how we role in the shire -

**No POV**

Working, as always, was long and boring for the girls. Lisa was seriously getting sick of staring at daisies all day long, Solace and Giovanna couldn't bear to look at a single book, and Grace never wanted to see vanilla again. Mae and Marco were flat out working in The Azure Dragon Palace. The only person that didn't mind their job was Dominic, as he worked in a bar.

He worked in this bar with Mitch, Grace's boyfriend. Who was, by the way, very hot.

The Akatsuki was growing bored of having to stay home constantly while the others worked.

"Well, until you guys can behave like ordinary adults with normal tendencies, navigate this town with ease, and not try to, or threat to, kill people, you'll stay here." Grace told them while playing Mario kart with Mae.

"OH FUCK NO YOU DID NOT JUST SHELL ME BITCH!" Mae screamed at Solace.

"YES! NOW I'M WINNING!" Solace laughed manically at the large screen. Grace sighed and switched on her I-Pod. Lisa held in her giggles and attempted to pay attention to the medical book she was reading.

"Well whose fault is that?" Itachi sighed.

"It's not _our_ fault we need money for rent!" Solace hissed.

"We'll start looking for jobs on Thursday." Konan told them. "So tell us everything we need to know." Mae cheered loudly as she won. Solace started beating her into submission and Mae started crying chibi tears.

"Okay fine." Grace sighed. Marco and Dominic waltzed through the front door and shoved Mae and Solace out of the way so they could play.

_Boo._

Giovanna shoved her sketchbook in front of Lisa's face, who squealed and fell backwards off her chair into Giovanna. Mitch and Grace snuggled on the loveseat while Pein looked disgusted.

"So Mae, are you still interested?" Mitch asked the small girl.

"Defiantly. Have you found a new base player yet?" She replied with renewed enthusiasm after Solace's beating.

"Sadly, no." Mitch sighed.

"Are you joining their band, un?"

"Yup. They've been making due without a basest and keyboard since November."

"Back to what we were saying before the sexy people decided to join us." Grace growled. "You all need to memorise a map of Hobart before you do anything. And you need to learn to control your anger issues."

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANY FUCKING ISSUES."

"You keep telling yourself that, Hidan." Sasori smirked. Marco, Dominic, Mae and Mitch reluctantly left for work, leaving Giovanna, Solace, Lisa and Grace to deal with the Akatsuki.

"I'm going to talk to the only sane person here!" Solace proclaimed and sat on Konan's lap.

"Hi. Solace, do you know the author?"

"You mean the supermegafoxyawsomehot one? Yeah, I know her. She can hear us right now, she just doesn't talk."

"Oh, really? Excuse me, great author chick in the sky? What are we actually doing in this chapter?" Konan asked me.

"Honestly? I don't know, Konan. I just don't know. I fear I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment." I sighed.

"So you have no plan?"

"Well," I said, "I could make Sasori and Deidara make out." There was a scary stillness in the air.

"OKAY, 1, FUCKS NO WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Sasori yelled as the girls laughed evilly. "2, WE'RE TALKING TO THE CEILING."

"… Do I need to go down there?"

"Preferably." Kakuzu growled. I clicked my fingers and appeared before them in all my nerdy glory.

"… How old are you?" Pein asked irritably.

"14. I'm still taller than them." I said, pointing at Lisa and Giovanna. They looked shocked and appalled. "And I don't care what you think; I'm not going to brush my hair. It's Sunday where I am." I said, indicating towards my unruly brown, bushy hair.

"This one, I like." Kisame laughed.

"So…" I mumbled.

"… The confusion… Is killing me…" Lisa muttered.

"Maybe I should just become a regular fixture of this story. That would be fun."

"NO." Everyone shouted collectively.

"Wow, thanks dude." I scowled. I clicked my fingers and Sasori was wearing bondage clothes. "You all realise you're my bitches, right?" I giggled like a maniac and pranced through the house, complaining about nargles.

"We've got to stop breaking the forth wall, guys…" Solace whispered. And they all made a solemn oath to never fuck around with me again. I clicked Sasori into a pink bunny suit.

"… DO YOU WISH TO DIE!" Sasori roared.

"… FUCK…" I ran away again and hid behind Zetsu, who had not spoken yet. "… OH MY JASHIN/ROWLING HI ZETSU!" I hugged him and ran away before he could kill me.

"You're so fucking annoying." Hidan drawled after I clicked Sasori back to normal.

"Oh, you don't say?" I said sarcastically. "Solace, Lisa, Giovanna…" I spoke to them. "I love you with all of my heart." I hugged them tightly.

"Bitch, are you tripping right now, un?"

"No, Deidara. I'm just a crazy motherfucker with writers block. Thank you for your cooperation." I bowed, threw a tomato at Itachi, clicked my fingers and then I was gone.

"What was that?" Konan asked slowly.

_I don't want to know…_

Giovanna wrote.

- Me so bored -

A/N I'M ON CRAAAAAAAAACK! I hope my boyfriend breaks up with me…

Love always?

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	18. Happy birthday?

**The colour of Summer**

A/N Make sure to vote in my poll, it's for who Lisa ends up with. ^^

- When I die, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses -

**No POV**

"Where's Dei-Dei?" Mae asked sleepily one Sunday morning. It was February 2nd, which means that today is Solace's and Grace's birthday (BTW Lisa is born on a leap year and Mae was born on New year's day).

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that." Sasori told her while he flipped through a history book Solace assigned the Akatsuki to read. "And you're country's history is tedious and boring."

"Why can't you tell me?" Mae frowned.

"Leader will kill me."

"Well… Okay then…" She left him to go find breakfast. Deidara was standing in the kitchen.

"Morning, un."

"Where did you go? Sori wouldn't tell me."

"None of your business, I'm afraid, un." Mae sighed and reached for the bowls.

"I'm… Too… SHORT!" She screamed in frustration. Deidara pushed her aside and got her a bowl.

"Wow, what effort, un."

"Oh shut up." She told him as she poured colourful cereal into the bowl he got her. As she finished eating, Grace, Mitch and Giovanna sneaked into the lounge room behind her.

"BOO MOTHER FUCKER."

"HOLY SHIT I HATE YOU MITCH!" Mae fell over in shock and landed on Deidara, who looked disinterested.

"Come on Mae, let's go." Grace sighed.

"Wait, where are you lot going, un?"

_We're giving Mae a makeover to fit in with the band's new image._

Giovanna wrote.

"Okay, un." Deidara told them carefully. "Oh, happy birthday Grace."

"Thanks Dei. Wanna come watch?"

"Sure. I've got time to kill, un. And there's no way I'm reading Solace's dumb-ass book again." They hauled Mae upstairs into their bedroom, where more people lay in wait.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to play with your mother fucking hair, sweetheart." Dominic grinned manically. Marco didn't want to see the terror and Lisa was down stairs attempting to bake a cake. So this left Konan, Dominic, Mitch, Deidara, Giovanna and Grace. The others would peak in at random times but were otherwise pre-occupied. Ella watched on from the shadows with envy.

"So, what's the new image? No more metal?" Konan asked softly.

"No, we're an indie band now." Mae sighed. "That still needs a bass player."

"Oh really now? PREPARE FOR SEXY HAIR!" Dominic pounced on her and by the end of the hair styling, Mae was well and truly dizzy.

"Stop gawking and give me a mirror." Deidara held one aloft and when she looked, her medium black hair now fell in soft waves and had hints of sky blue. "It's beautiful…" She said softly.

"I know, I know. I'm fabulous." Dominic said in a totally undignified manner.

"Thank you Dom!" Mae hugged him tightly and Deidara's scowl deepened.

"Okay, now for wardrobe change." Mitch and Grace chorused. First, a sleeveless dress with a rounded collar. Mae hated dresses, so they changed her into a varsity jacket and short shorts. Mae thought she looked slutty, so she changed again.

After the long drawn out process, she wore a simple thin navy blue jumper with a white star imprint, black lacy stockings, crimson Peter Pan boots and black shorts.

_Better now?_

"Oh my goodness…" Mae breathed. Everyone who was in the room sighed happily and made her swear to look this way forever.

"Hey, birthday girl! You have to stay here!" Lisa told her as she pushed Solace into the room. "You lot, come down stairs." Lisa wore a flowing black dress that looked lacy and floaty. In fact, everyone looked rather amazing that day. Even Kakuzu.

"Alright. I baked an awesome cake. That means you lot have to decorate."

"Why didn't you get your staff to do it?" Pein asked from his seat.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oi Lisa." Mitch asked Lisa. "Why are there microphones?"

"OH CRAP EVERYONE RUN AWAY." Marco yelled from the doorway he just stepped through.

"You can't be serious." Itachi face palmed. The other, more intelligent people in the room new what it meant, but knew it was useless to escape the mafia.

_Karaoke? Really Lisa? REALLY? _

Giovanna couldn't have looked more unhappy.

"Sorry, but it's tradition. Sexy Naruto characters or not." Lisa sang. Hidan grumbled something like "Fuck you mother fucker".

"Come on, un. We have to set up." It took them a while, but soon the parlour was covered in rainbow coloured flowers and streamers. It looked more artistic than the average 5 year Old's party, but it was still completely childish.

Perfect.

"Oh my wizard God…" Grace muttered.

"OH MY GOD/GODDESS/JASHIN/ROWLING/LOKI/PEIN!" Solace cried in glee. There was a small mountain of presents from those that gave a shit. It was just a little friendly party; no other people were invited but them.

"To our lovely protectors! May luck be ever on your sides!" Lisa called in a clear voice once everyone ad a glass of alcohol. "KEMPAI!"

"KEMPAI!" Everyone chorused.

"Okay, presents!" Marco called. Solace got the sucker punch soundtrack and a Beatles CD from Dominic, a sonic screwdriver from Marco, a rather ginormous Totoro from Lisa, a Pikachu hoodie from Mae, a katana from Hidan, a silky scarf from Konan, a time turner necklace from Giovanna and finally…

"Oh… My… Fuck…" Solace breathed as Grace handed her the final gift. "I fucking love you…" It was a very old book with cracked leather. The complete works of William Shakespeare.

Grace got a pair of exquisite black mid-thigh boots from Dominic and Marco, Luka's outfit from magnet from Lisa, Gumi's hoodie from Matryoshka from Mae, a ring modelled after the Akatsuki's rings with the kanji for love on it from Pein, a black lacy choker from Mitch (who received a kiss for his gift), a deathly hollows necklace from Giovanna and finally…

"I knew you were going to get me this…" She said with a bad poker face. It was a small box, the Mockingjay pin from the hunger games. Solace pinned it to Grace's deep violet dress.

"Thank you all so much!" Grace and Solace said simultaneously, which resulted in a very un-lady-like fit of giggles. Lisa insisted on everyone singing at _least _one song, the exception being Giovanna, of course.

Pein – Dream on dreamer by downfall  
>Hidan – Pain by three days grace<br>Konan – I set fire to the rain by Adele  
>Itachi – Can't stand it by never shout never<br>Zetsu – This is war by 30 seconds to Mars  
>Lisa – The cave by Mumford and sons<br>Sasori – Scars by papa roach  
>Mae – Youngblood's by the Amity Affliction<br>Deidara – Smells like teen spirit by nirvana  
>Kisame – Super luv by Shane Dawson<br>Solace – If I die young by the band Perry  
>Kakuzu – Pistol to my temple by scary kids scaring kids<br>Grace – You are the moon by the hush sound  
>Mitch – Boiled frogs by City and Colour<br>Dominic – Smile by Lily Allen  
>Marco – I miss you by blink 182<p>

It was a fun night, with singing and cake. Everyone was intoxicated, and Deidara finally sat down.

"Heeeeey Mae, un~" He sang through the alcohol.

"Dei-Dei, are you drunk?"

"No! Maybe… Yes. Most defiantly, un."

"Good, so am I."

"You gonna sing anymore, un?"

"Nah, can't be bothered."

"Good, I want you to stay here, un." He laughed slightly. "I know leader told us not to get involved with you guys, but you're very interesting, un."

"Aw, leader wouldn't do that! No wait… He would…" Mae sang. There was the sound of skin meeting skin sharply. They all whipped around to see Grace, Mitch and Giovanna. Giovanna looked frightened and confused, Mitch looked guilty and conflicted, while Grace, instead of looking angry or indifferent, was crying. Lisa stepped between them with an aura of malice.

"Get out of this house." Lisa told them evenly. Itachi joined her in glaring at them. Giovanna lingered for a moment, but followed Mitch out the front door. Solace hugged Grace for dear life and before Mae could leap up to chase after Mitch and Giovanna, Deidara held her arm.

"It's not worth it, Mae." She sank back down.

"You're right…" Mae mumbled. "I hope I never date a guy like that…"

"Would you date me, un?" Mae looked at him carefully.

"Sure, you're not a douche. I'd date pretty much anybody in this room."

"That's not really what I meant…" He leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

"Oh…" Silence. Meanwhile, Solace was clutching Grace to her.

"Solace, you go. I'll-"

"Go away before I castrate you fucker." Solace hissed. Everyone backed off.

"It's okay, La-La… I'm okay…" Grace mumbled, her shocking green hair had fallen out of its usual ponytail.

"Don't lie." Solace whispered.

"No, really, I knew it was going to happen. I knew it already…" Solace reluctantly let go as talking slowly resumed. She sank into a couch and hugged a pillow.

"Are you alright now?" Pein asked curiously. Grace grunted in response. "What happened?"

"Mitch just started making out with Giovanna." Grace's tears made her Irish accent even more prominent.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I'm not sure why you started crying if you knew it was going to happen."

"You're not making me feel any better, Pein."

"It's a valid point. Stop crying, I know you're stronger than that." Grace stopped crying and looked up from her pillow. Her mascara had smudged and created a spikey effect below her puffy eyes.

"That's what you think, because you don't know anything about me."

"Okay. I know your favourite colour is red."

"Crimson."

"Same thing. You like singing."

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen anymore."

"You like anime, you enjoy hurting things, and you're from Ireland."

"Okay, that's true."

"Exactly. See? I do know things about you. Now stop being a whiney bitch and kick that guy's ass next time you see him."

"Fine. One condition, then I'll be happy again."

"What now?" Pein was getting irritated.

"A kiss." She said, pointing at her mouth. Pein froze and considered his options. Kiss her and she'll be happy, but everyone will see. Not kiss her and have her miserable. He sighed and brushed his lips against hers, lingering for a moment. She was so interesting to him.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

- Sink me in the river at dawn. And send me away with the words of a love song -

A/N I feel sick and fucked up in the head, so excuse the fucked up-edness of this chapter. ^^ Please review and stuff… Oh, I am also now the proud owner of the complete works of William Shakespeare (which made an appearance in this chapter).

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	19. ANOTHER hangover?

**The colour of Summer**

A/N I'm typing this while sitting in the car being driven home. It'll probably take another hour and a half to get there. Ah, well. I'll just write this then. ^o^

I don't own Naruto!

- Girl I'm not your puppet -

**Lisa POV**

I knew that boy was trouble the first time I met him. He didn't cling to her like they usually do, he just tolerated her affections. Grace is the most wanted girl in our age group! Whoever gets to be with her should treasure the time they spend together! Boys make me so _angry _sometimes!

"C'mon Gracey, I'll take you home." Dominic said softly. Solace was standing beside him. Mae was half carrying, half dragging Marco towards the door as well.

"Ah great. I'm gonna be left alone with drunken criminals again." I sighed.

"Sorry Lisa. We'll see you guys' tomorrow, okay?" Mae told us. I nodded wearily and helped Konan put the drunks to bed.

"You all suck. A lot." I told them before heading back downstairs to clean up the giant mess everyone left behind. Soon, smashed glass, wrapping paper, decorations and empty cans were separated into garbage bags. I know I could just tell my staff to clean it, but I almost don't want them to see it. Like it would disappoint them that I did such a reckless thing. I lay down on a plush couch, still in my dark party dress, and felt sleep invade my senses.

The next morning, however, I awoke in my bed, no longer wearing my dress, but shorts and a singlet. I had a light pounding in my head and my mouth was dry. I didn't even have that much to drink last night, so I can't even _begin _to imagine how the drunks are feeling. I stepped into the dining room (the one with the only table that could seat all of my friends and the Akatsuki at the same time) to see that the staff were laying out a large breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Lisa." They greeted.

"What's all this, guys'?" I asked groggily.

"Well, it seems as though you're all feeling the after effects off binge drinking. So we thought it might be nice to sober you up a little." Answered the chef. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"OH, um… Right. Err, thank you…?"

"It's fine, it's fine. Just go wake up your friends before it gets cold." I started for the door before remembering why I came downstairs.

"Hey, who put me to bed last night? I fell asleep on the couch…"

"Hm? Oh, that was Mr Uchiha. He finished cleaning for you." I involuntarily grinned and left the room quickly.

"Hidaaaaan? Kakuuuuuzu? Wake the fuck uuuuup~!" I sang quietly. I heard Hidan groan and he threw a shoe at me, which hit the doorway and not me. "If you don't get up you don't get foooood~!" They got out of bed slowly and I closed the door quickly as I had the suspicion that Hidan slept in the nude. Itachi and Kisame woke up fairly easily, as did Konan, Sasori and Zetsu.

"Dei-Dei, I will never let you be alone with Mae ever again and I will annoy you incessantly through your every waking moment if you don't get up right _now._" Okay, almost done. Just Pein now, who would also be the hardest. I might lose a few appendages.

"Oh Leader-Samaaaaa~!" I whispered.

"Get. Out."

"There's food~!"

"I don't care. _Leave._"

"There's _coffee_~!" There was a short pause.

"… I'm coming…" Everyone was sitting at the table grumpily, but by the time I finished my orange juice everyone was pretty awake.

"THANK JASHIN FOR SUGAR." Hidan said loudly.

"Psh, more like thank my chef for being such a babe." I scoffed. Hidan gave me an impressive glare and returned to eating his bacon dejectedly. I yawned and the doorbell rung loudly through the hall. The others' flinched and I answered the door with deadly intentions. It was Giovanna.

"Oh what could you possibly want right now?" I sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Is Grace here?_

She asked me. I noticed that her eyes were pink and puffy,

"No, not yet. She went home with La-La and Dom." She looked at the ground sadly.

_That's okay. Thank you for speaking with me. I'll try again later._

She went to turn away but I caught her wrist.

"Wait, Vann…" She looked at me with a spark of hope in her eyes. "I… Are you hungry?" She stared at me for a moment and smiled. I lead her in wearily.

"Why is she here?" Kakuzu asked bluntly.

"She was looking for Grace." I answered simply. Pein frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well she isn't here." He said coldly.

"You don't think I know that already?" I snapped. "I want to hear her side of the story before I go jumping to any conclusions."

"Can we eat her after?" Zetsu asked sweetly.

"What? No!" I yelled. Now that I looked, everyone in the room looked rather hostile. "Jeez, you guys are so protective of Grace." I sighed.

_I'm sorry for all the trouble Mitch caused…_

I frowned and handed her a plate of toast.

"Don't apologise for him, it just makes him seem even worse." Gosh I was being so rude this morning. "Just eat. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine then, un. Let her stay." Deidara huffed. He clearly wasn't a fan of her either.

"Oh, just hear her out." Kisame sighed. He probably had the worst hangover out of everyone.

"So Vann, what happened?" She looked around the room cautiously.

_He was wasted. He walked up to me and just started kissing me, which was completely weird for me. I did have a small crush on him, I admit. But I value Grace's friendship more than I liked him. I was really drunk so I found it difficult to push him off me. When he finally let go, Grace was crying._

My expression softened as I read and the others waited for my verdict.

"Really?" I asked slowly. She looked straight into my eyes and nodded once. I broke into a grin. "Good to have you back, Vann." I hugged her warmly.

"So that's it? You just forgive her just like that? Women…" Sasori sighed and drank more coffee. I gave him a scathing look and clutched Giovanna protectively.

"No touchy!" I hissed at the still violent looking group. They just sighed and returned to their food without further discussion. A second knock on the door brought five familiar figures to the room. All at once Giovanna was hugging Grace for dear life. Grace looked down at her softly.

"Hey Vann." Mae looked at Giovanna with barely concealed contempt, as did Dominic. Marco looked disappointed and Solace looked like a demon, rather than the angel of Solace.

"Mornin'." I said in a chipper voice, lifting my coffee mug in a salute like George Weasley. I handed Grace the note book and Grace smiled gently.

"Yeah, I know. Giovanna is a loyal person. I'm sorry I snapped at you last night, darlin'." Giovanna hugged her tightly again and let go reluctantly. I felt a dark aura in Pein's general direction. _Pft, jealous much? _I thought.

_Thank you. _

"Alright then, Vann." Solace sighed and smiled weakly. "Just be there to hold Graces hair back in the morning next time."

"Ugh, you really need to do something about that, Grace." Mae said with a disgusted look on her face. Deidara nodded vigorously.

"Oh, Lisa, Lisa you darling angel, you have coffee!" Marco hugged me dramatically and made a soup mug full of extremely sweet coffee. Itachi glared slightly but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm glad Mitch is gone, personally. I never really liked him." Pein drawled. Dominic stifled laughter.

"That's only because you got to ki-." Grace slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Hush now Dom." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, now that Dom's been traumatised, we've got some good news!" Marco sang. "Today's beach day!" There was a feeling of dread that filled the room.

- Celebrate the irony! -

A/N I might just have a nice fluffy chapter next week. With lots of cute shojo-manga stuff. :D Then I'll start getting some plot in, and I also want to introduce a big summer music festival where Grace can play! Like Breath of Life or MS Fest!

Well, I'm home now. Don't forget to review! Pretty please? And always remember that you can talk to me if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm supposed to be really good at making people feel better. ^^;

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	20. Beach trip!

**The colour of Summer**

A/N Yeah! It's me again! I AM OW WRITING FANFICTION EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK. SCREWY. Haha I just re-read TCOS and I realised how crappy I was at writing. Maybe I should Re-write this?

I also broke up with my boyfriend, if anyone cares.

- Russian blue -

**Mae POV**

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS! I HAVE TO PROVIDE BATHING SUITS FOR EVERYONE HERE! NO KISAME, WE ARE NOT SWIMMING NAKED! I'M NOT MADE OF MONEY, DUDE! IF I WAS MADE OF MONEY I WOULD HAVE ROBERT DOWNEY JUNIOR ALL UP IN HERE!" Lisa ranted to us, her Italian accent beginning to show. Not that she really cared, but sometimes she felt the need to yell at us. I hid behind Grace and Giovanna backed off slowly. Everyone else just ignored her and went to pack.

"CALM YO GIANT TITS, WOMAN!" I screamed. Lisa stopped talking abruptly and sunk to the floor.

"Okay." Came her muffled reply. Grace took Giovanna upstairs where the guest clothing was. I heard Lisa close the front door and drive off to buy more bathing suits. Lisa had a very good eye and guessed all their sizes correctly. We managed to force Konan into a black bikini and we all had our own bathing suits already. I liked to wear rash vests though, so people don't stare at my chest. My friends had no such worries, however and Grace insisted upon showing as much skin as possible.

We split up into cars again and drove to the beach, itching with excitement. Kisame seemed very happy to be going to the beach. Surprisingly, the beach was devoid of people. I suppose it _is_ early, but still, it's Australia for heaven's sake! We started laying down towels and propping umbrellas up. I still hadn't spoken to Deidara since he… Since he…

"Hey Mae, un. Need a hand?" My heart fluttered and I made an odd noise. He gave me a look.

"Uh yeah, thanks." I answered nervously. I had been struggling to put up a rather old umbrella.

"Here, hand it over." I stuck it into the ground firmly and he opened it with a small grunt.

"Yay! Thanks Dei-Dei!" I hugged him happily. I remembered myself and jumped away. "I'LL GO GET THE CHAIRS." I cried and hurried away as the blood rushed to my face. I snatched the deck chairs from Solace's car and felt warm arms encircle my waist.

"Hello~! Need some help there?" Marco sang. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded, handing him some chairs. I saw Deidara leaning against the umbrella we just put up, frowning at us with a disappointed expression. I looked away guiltily from his gaze. Marco noticed my red complexion.

"What's wrong? Sun burnt already." He joked. He stopped when he saw my expression. "What?" He glanced at Deidara, who had moved away to talk with Pein. "Oh…"

"What do you mean, 'oh'!" I squeaked. He gave me a knowing smile.

"I didn't know you were into blonds."

"OH MY GOD MARCO YOU LITTLE SHIT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" I screamed, hitting him.

"Haha no, stop! Hahaha!" He yelled as I assaulted him. _Jerk! What is he thinking! _We finally returned with the chairs as Grace started getting impatient. Lisa opened the cooler she brought and brought out a beer.

"Lisa Sweetie, that's illegal." Konan sighed. Pein just rolled his eyes and distributed the alcohol.

"Only if we get caught." Kakuzu replied. Lisa sat on the white, chipped deck chair and flicked her sunglasses on. I sat on a towel with my chin resting on my knees.

"Hey Grace?"

"Mm?"

"If you were an anime character, who would you be?" There was a definitive pause.

"Nana Osaki from NANA."

"Oh yeah, I can see that. You're practically the same person." Solace exclaimed.

_I'm Megumi Yamamoto from SA!_

Giovanna wrote, excitedly shoving it our faces.

"Well I'm… TOBI!" Marco exclaimed. We all collectively facepalmed.

"I'm Izaya Orihara from Durarara! guys." Dominic smirked.

"Hm, I'm… Uh…" Solace thought for a moment. "Misty from Pokémon?" I stifled giggles. "Shut up, Mae! Fine, who're _you_?" _Hm, who am I? Uh… Olivier Armstrong from FMA? Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic? _

"Uh… China from Hetalia?" Now it was their turn to laugh. "WELL I DON'T KNOW."

"Shugo Chara." Grace said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, that too… Hm, I'm not sure. I'm also like Deidara."

"Well I'm Chrome Dokuro from KHR!" Lisa said triumphantly.

_I think you're more like Lenalee from -Man._

"OH MY GOD YES!" I laughed. The conversation broke off and we either spoke in small groups or swam. Deidara was silently reading a book beside me. The title was in Japanese so I hadn't the foggiest idea what it was. Soon it was just Deidara and I, silently reading.

"Uh… Deidara…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I'm about to ask or do I have to embarrass myself?" He paused.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed with relief.

"Okay, what did it mean?" He looked at me slowly.

"It meant exactly what I told you it meant, un." He didn't seem too happy with me right now. I snapped my book shut, gulped down half my beer and kissed him. It was quick and sweet, and his lips were surprisingly soft.

"STOP MAKING OOOOOUUUUUUUUUT!" Yelled Dominic, which caused everyone to turn around and stare at me still leaning over Deidara. Marco went into his emo corner and Pein stormed over.

"THE ONE RULE I STATED WAS NO FUCKING AROUND. DO NOT ENGAGE IN A RELATIONSHIP WHILE HERE. AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH HER!" Pein raged.

"Does this mean the rules off?" Sasori asked. Pein pinched the bridge of his nose.

"FINE."

"Good, because we all know you have it for Grace, un." Grace walked up and glared at him murderously.

"Never. Touch. Mae. Again." She hissed. Deidara put his hands up in surrender. I took this as a challenge and sat on his lap.

"Now what?" I asked her. She picked me up, threw me over her shoulder, walked slowly over to the waves, and dumped me in the ocean. I still had my glasses on. FUCK.

"DEFUBVULBJLFHBV FFEB VH HFVBEHBVFRJHFH AVFHBBHEBF HB FVJHVFHJ!" I screamed. I looked rather like Sadako from the ring right now. Grace laughed and offered me a hand, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She surfaced, green hair sticking to her face, spluttering profanities. I ran out of the water with a yelp.

"OH MAAAAAE~!" Grace sang. She jumped out of the water and tackled me to the sand. She pinned me down and I stared at her with fear. "Are you serious about that boy~?"

"… Yeah?"

"Good. If he breaks your heart I'll castrate him for real." She helped me up and I noticed my vision had gone strange.

"AH! MY GLASSES!" I cried. Grace sighed.

"It's okay; you don't need to hide it anymore. I think people are more understanding now. Besides, this lot's seen worse." I nodded but averted my eyes anyway. Giovanna had caught our fight on camera.

"Mae, did you lose your glasses AGAIN?" Dominic sighed in frustration with me. I laughed sheepishly. My crimson eyes did nothing to unnerve anyone. The lenses in my glasses changed the view of my eyes, which were actually red, to black. The doctors still don't know what's wrong with me.

"Well, that was a rather provocative fight. Please don't do it again." Said Itachi. Lisa hit him lightly before returning to the ocean.

"Fuck this, I'm swimming." Hidan drawled.

"So that's that, huh?" Deidara smirked.

"Yup. No I'm not sleeping with you, before you ask." He pouted and returned to his book. There was commotion in the sea again as I'm assuming Kisame untied Lisa's bikini and shoved her into someone, probably Itachi.

There were many sunny days to come now, and I couldn't wait for the next one. The only thing that made me wary was the nagging feeling at the back of my head that told me things would soon get far more complicated. It's only a matter of time until our tall card tower comes crashing down.

- Please learn from my mistakes -

A/N Yeah so, if you ever go back to re-read this, you'll notice that they all calm down considerably, and I forgot I put Tobi in... And Grace isn't nearly as weird as she was. Mae has gotten more violent, no one listens to Solace anymore and Lisa… Lisa is the same.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	21. I'd fight for you

**The colour of summer **

A/N Tumblr is being a butthurt so I'm writing some more. Sigh, I'm not very happy today. I feel rather angst-y. Hm, right, so, plot.

I will now activate plot! *Pushes big red button*

- Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? -

**Solace POV **

The beach was a nice and all, but I keep getting side-tracked.

"You _what_!" I asked incredulously.

"I asked if you wanted to move in." Replied Lisa, fiddling with the radio knobs. We stared at her for the longest time before she turned around.

"Are you crazy?" Mae asked with a similar expression to my own.

"No, jeez." Lisa said with a frown.

"Alright." Said Grace.

"See? I just wanted to be nice. Besides, we need to talk about… About _this_." She sighed in frustration and slapped the radio, which now emitted a stream of music. "Oh finally!" She had been fiddling with it for the past 10 minutes.

"Are you sure? We don't wanna be a burden on your family." Mae asked steadily. Lisa shook her head firmly.

"Not at all. We have enough money to go around. If you were ever a burden, I'd tell you."

"Okay, we will." Grace said decisively. I sighed. We went to bed early that night. I was awoken from a strange dream early in the morning. It seemed like a random thing, unprecedented, like something jolted me awake. I looked over and saw Grace, her mascara smudged eyes locked onto mine with sudden urgency. She nodded to the right and I saw the source of our awakening.

A man in black moved slowly through the cavernous room. The breath hitched in my throat and I felt adrenalin course through my veins. I hungered for a fight, because I had been so long without it. I saw him move towards Lisa, and then it clicked. It was Mafia, not the rebels.

You probably have no idea what I'm talking about right now. The rebels are the different species that want the power within Mae and Lisa for their own nefarious purposes. There are some tactical alliances, but most of the time its every species for himself. The battles happen constantly, just here and there, invisible creatures killing others. Visible to only those involved. Like us. Like me.

"This'll be quick, Capulet." The man hissed, raising a knife. Lisa's eyes opened to see a knife heading towards her. She screamed, pulled a gun out from behind her pillow, and shot him through the heart. In the man's fleeting seconds of life, he whispered something far more frightening.

"You're… Surrounded…" Then he died, just like that. Just like all the others. When I think about them it makes me sick, but I would do anything for these girls. I woke Mae and hurried the group towards the weapons room. We encountered two more, a man and a woman, before arriving. Grace picked a short sword while Lisa got several guns and strapped them to her waist. I snatched two belts with dozens of knives attached to them and strapped them around my waist as well. Mae was looking around the room with a pained expression.

"C'mon Mae." I said softly, handing her two pistols with silencers. "Don't worry, I only want you to use them as self-defence. I won't ask you to fight." Mae's face hardened.

"No way, I'm going with you." She told me flatly. I looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"All right girls, we have inside and outside threats." I started explaining as we walked cautiously through the halls. "We don't know how many could be here, but since we only came across three inside, I'd say there are 20-50, both male and female. Do you all understand?" They nodded. "Good. Let's kick some ass."

"Lisa, come with me." Grace said commandingly. They walked down a different hall as I came to a window. I peered outside and saw no sign of life. I swore softly.

"They're all inside now." I informed Mae gravely. She paled. There was noise from inside Hidan and Kakuzu's room, the door slightly ajar. I motioned for Mae to follow me and she kept her guns raised. I looked in and saw two more figures about to shoot them in their heads. Oh hell no! I burst into the room and sent knives flying. Threat neutralised.

Hidan stirred and I walked forward. His eyes fluttered open and took me in; knives, boots and hair messy.

"Well… How you doin'?" He asked sleepily. I resisted the urge to laugh and/or kick him in the face. Instead I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead lightly.

"It's just a dream." I whispered. Hidan nodded slightly, dazed and fell asleep again. I heard Mae snicker and I glared at her. A girl in black appeared behind Mae. "Mae-" Mae spun around and shot the girl in the head.

"I know." She said coldly. My expression went from one of surprize to concern.

"I don't want you getting used to this, alright?" I told her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Grace, Lisa and I? We're not right. It's never a good thing to be used to this." I looked into her ruby eyes, they looked so hollow. But then there was a single tear that jerked her back into reality. "Let's go."

There were 42 in total, it took several close calls from neighbours and the Akatsuki and several hours until they were all… Disposed of. I collapsed onto my bed and felt sleep creep at the edges of my brain. I had dreams of blood that night. When we woke up, we were still tired. But there was work, and some explaining to do.

"Morning." I cooed. Hidan's gaze lingered on me for a moment before he turned away.

"Yeah, morning." He mumbled. I put it down to his lack of coffee. Everyone greeted us and Mae was quickly whisked up by Deidara.

"If you two start making out I swear to Jashin-" I didn't even finish my sentence. "OH COME ON." Lisa turned away and started muttering about how indecent it was while Grace thought it was the most entertaining thing in the world. I chucked random things at them until they stopped for a minute.

"_What_?" Deidara gave me a scalding look.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. I don't want to watch you two while eating breakfast." Mae looked flustered and the entire table was holding back laughter. Deidara narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh get the pole out of your arse, un." OH WHAT? HELL NO.

"PARDON?"

"Oh go fuck Hidan, un." There was a tense silence around the table, feeling the rage emanating from me.

"… What did you just say?" Hidan and Deidara seemed to be the only ones that found this amusing.

"You heard me."

"… MOVE OUT OF THE WAY MAE, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled, tossing my chair aside and stalking over to them.

"Solace, calm down. SOLACE. CALM DOWN. SOLACE!" Mae squeaked. "You told me that killing people was never a good thing to get used to last night! You're contradicting yourself!"

"AND I ALSO TOLD YOU HOW I WAS ONE OF THE EXCEPTIONS."

"What is she talking about?" Pein asked me wearily. I spun around to see them all looking at me.

"Oh fuck, right." I muttered. "It's just that I-I mean we-I mean, Grace, Lisa and I…" Itachi looked at Lisa and she gave him a sheepish smile. Grace just shrugged. "We, you know, kill things. A lot."

"Oh really now?" Kakuzu asked with amusement.

"I'm now confused." Konan shook her head. "You're supposed to be innocent teenage girls that we're mooching off."

"Oh yeah…" Mae muttered. "I killed people…" Deidara looked at her funny.

"I now find you twice as attractive." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"OKAY. I'M LEAVING." I told them before storming out. I couldn't stand being alone while others around me could find such happiness. I still had a few hours before work, so I decided to dye my hair black. I changed into a black sun dress and sandals. "I'm leaving. Who's coming with?" Grace was already hanging around my shoulders, expression somewhat like the Cheshire Cat. Hidan stretched and got to his feet.

"I'll go."

"Then I'll stay." Grace winked at me, grabbed her own car keys and left before I could argue.

"C'mon then Hidan." I sighed. I started driving and there was only a moment of silence.

"Hey Solace?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you freak out about the ass hole and Mae making out?" My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"You wouldn't care."

"Try me. I'm bored."

"I have no happiness. They do. I find it annoying."

"… That's really fucking stupid."

"Yeah, well that doesn't change anything, does it!" I swerved the corner a bit too hard and the car screeched in defiance.

"So all you want is your own happiness? Okay, can I help?" I looked at him. "What? If you're gonna go psychotic every morning…"

"Oh I don't know…" I parked the car and locked it. "Right, meet me here later, we can do lunch." He wrapped his arms around me. "Hidan…?" I said in a warning voice. People walked past us giggling at the display of affection.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" He leaned down and kissed me. It was soft, but lingered. I felt myself smile slightly. My face heated up and I pushed him away slightly.

"Okay, see you later." And he walked off just like he usually does; only he left me with a warm feeling on my lips and heart.

"You idiot…" I smiled.

- It's not a game; I'm here to stay -

A/N You wouldn't believe how side tracked I got while writing this.

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	22. I love the way you lie

**The colour of Summer 23**

A/N Gosh, I haven't written in a while. I hope you guys like this chapter (even though I have no idea what's going to happen, I'm making it up as I go along).

Make sure to review!

- Somebody told me that you had boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend -

**Mae POV**

There was darkness. This wasn't a scary darkness, nor was it a thick, suffocating darkness. It was calm and cool, like a room at night, but without walls to enclose the shadows. I stood there, contemplating the place. Then I realised I wasn't alone. "Hello?" I called.

"Hello." I whipped around, searching for the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here." I looked around again, more wary this time.

"I can't see you."

"That's because I'm you."

"Pardon?"

"I'm Mae."

"But I'm Mae…" I was confused now. Had the voice really come from my own lips? Or was it reverberating through the shadows around me?

"As am I."

"So I'm you?"

"No."

"You're contradicting yourself!"

"No I'm not. I am you, but you are not me."

"You don't make any sense. Where am I? Or where are _we_, exactly?" I asked the voice. There was a pause now.

"I think we're inside your brain."

"Why are we inside our brain?"

"_Your _brain."

"Fine, my brain, whatever!"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well it's a bit strange talking to myself, or you, or me. Whatever you are isn't it? If anyone else was here they would think I'm crazy." Another pause. The shadows started to thin out, converging into a spot in front of me. The shadows formed the shape of a girl, and now the room was white.

"Is this better?" Asked the shadow figure.

"Slightly." The figure sat down on the floor and I followed suit. "So, what do you want from me?"

"I'm here to warn you."

"Um, what?"

"I'm here to warn you about your business partners." I blinked; once, twice, then cocked my head to the side.

"You mean Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"Well, I already know they're dangerous criminals, don't I? I know exactly what Solace has gotten us into. You don't need to warn me. If they wanted to kill us then they would have done it by now." I went to stand up again, as I thought that was all it wanted to say.

"Sit down." Said the figure sharply. "Listen to what I have to say." I sighed and sat down again. "You know what you carry inside you, do you not?"

"Yeah, the energy of the Earth, right?"

"Right. Did you know that there are people other than you and your friends that know about the powers you all carry?" This startled me slightly as I shook my head no. "These people seek to take that power and become all-powerful. They seek to destroy the world."

"Why would they want to do that? Wouldn't they want to rule the world?" I was getting very confused.

"Some people just want to watch the world burn, Mae." I cast my eyes down. "There are several groups vying for control. Not only humans, but creatures only know in fairy tales."

"What like… Goblins? And sprites and stuff?" The shadow nodded. "Wait, why should I believe you?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me; I'm asking you to listen." There was silence between us now. "One of these groups is the Akatsuki, they seek to betray you."

"Even Deidara?"

"You mean that blond man with explosives? Yes, him too." I did not cry; I had trained myself not to cry anymore. I just frowned.

"That's… Disappointing." I sighed. The shadow did not try to comfort me; it knew that I would break down if it tried.

"I implore you to leave them. Either kill them, which I find unlikely, or run away." I shook my head slowly.

"They'd be able to find us. They can track chakra." Kakuzu had told me that everyone in our world has chakra, only a small amount though. We call it our soul.

"You should at least try, because they will take your energy, and they will kill you in the process. Not only you, but the others too. You're no longer safe in that house, Mae." I looked at the shadow for the longest time, debating what my options were. "Please." There was something saddening in its voice.

"Why do you care for our safety?" I asked softly.

"Because I don't want to leave you…" My eyes widened.

"So you're-" I was cut off by hands grabbing me from behind and pulling me away from the figure, but before I woke up, I saw something like desperation on the figures face, and I got the impression that it was crying.

I awoke with a startled scream in the early hours of the morning. Grace, my roommate, was sitting on the edge of my bed, her hands planted firmly on my shoulders. She had a look on her face that looked like agony mixed with relief and concern. "Sh sweetie, just a dream…" She ran her fingers through my tangled hair in an attempt to sooth me. My breathing slowed down and I slowly sat up.

"What… What's the time?"

"Ah, it's 6:15."

"Okay… Okay…" I sighed. "Everything is okay…"

"Looks like you had a pretty scary dream." Grace sighed.

"No, it wasn't scary at all… Not really… I got scared when you pulled me out…" She looked at me now.

"Really? What was your dream about?" I opened my mouth to explain when a familiar figure burst through my door.

"I heard a scream, are you okay, hmm!" My eyes widened at the sight of him, remembering what the shadow said. Grace sat up immediately and stood in front of him formidably.

"Get out, Deidara." She said curtly.

"Why the fuck should I, un!" He seethed.

"Because she's FREAKING OUT YOU ARSE!" She yelled. He paused and looked at me, taking in my scared appearance. His expression softened.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you in a while, yeah?" He looked rather sad actually. I nodded and he left quietly. No doubt that their argument would have woken a few people up.

"What happened Mae?" Grace asked, sharper this time. So I told her everything, about the shadow figure that said it was a part of me, and the warning it gave me.

"… And then I felt hands grab me from behind, and I woke up." Grace's eyes never left mine, and she took in every word I said.

"Mae, do you know who that was?"

"Well, when I asked why it cared what happened to us, it said it didn't want to leave me. So… I think it might have been… The entity inside me… Like the energy converged and became that shadow…" I found it difficult to explain.

"You're right." Said Grace. "That's exactly what it was. It has appeared to the child of Earth in times of great danger, to warn them. We have begun to call them 'Augur'."

"Ow-ger?" I asked. Grace held back laughter.

"That is how it's pronounced, but you write it A-U-G-U-R." I smiled.

"That suits it." My smile fell. "So what should we do? We can't stay here."

"Well, I don't make the decisions around here, unfortunately. God doesn't trust… Demons like me." She gave me a sad smile. "We'll wait until Sol and Lisa are awake. Then we'll call over Marco and Dom." Marco had moved into Solace's old apartment with Dominic.

"Well, we're up." Said Solace from the doorway. "So what do you need?" I explained our situation again and Solace began thinking.

"So Augur said that?" She addressed Grace, who nodded. "Well then, we're all fucked. We'll need Marco and Dom though."

"Why do we need them?" Asked Lisa.

"They have connections. The order, the one they belong to, has set up safe houses all around the globe. We can have new lives in a matter of days." Solace pulled her cell phone out of her bra and started texting at a rapid speed. "Dominic will get it when he wakes up; we just need to be patient." She yawned and stretched.

"C'mon, the head chef said she'd make pancakes this morning." Smiled Lisa. She was a very sweet girl, and I'm proud to have her as my best friend. She always knew how to make everyone happy. Solace and Grace left first but I held Lisa back.

"What should I do about… About Deidara?" I asked her with wide eyes. She looked at me silently.

"Do you like him?" I nodded fervently. "Okay, do you love him?" I hesitated slightly, but nodded. "If Augur hadn't told you about them, would you still think about him constantly?"

"Yes."

She looked directly in my eyes. "Then stay with him."

"Okay… Okay, thank you." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "And… And don't you give up on Itachi, right?" She turned a funny shade of pink.

"Shut up. I cannot _believe _you threw a condom at us!" She punched my arm as we walked down to the dining room.

"Bitch please; you would have thrown one at Deidara and me!" We continued our little squabble well into breakfast, which was when the Akatsuki started to trickle in, lured by the smell of pancakes.

"Morning, un." Said Deidara. He kissed my temple and took a seat next to me. I gave him a warm smile in return.

"Good morning all." Said Pein, sitting between Konan and Grace. I shared a knowing look with Solace, Konan and Lisa. After breakfast we all called in a sick day at our works. Dominic and Marco arrived shortly after breakfast looking rather dishevelled and out of breath.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" Marco yelled, shaking me. I pushed him away and kicked him in the shins.

"I'm fine and dandy you crazy mother fucker!" I gave him a look. "Pipe down." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, right, um… Right. We need to make some calls, right…" Marco seemed a bit out of it today. Dominic was giving Solace a death-grip hug at the time. I rolled my eyes and dragged them all into Lisa and Solace's room. I was getting tired of explaining my weird-as-all-hell dream but even so, I did it.

"Okay, this is how it goes." Dominic addressed us firmly. "We don't want you any closer to Italy, but that's going to be a tad unavoidable-"

"Why? What's in Italy?" Lisa cut in. Solace and Grace shared a look.

"It's a ritual palace, where the two original children received their powers. It is also the only place on Earth that someone can remove your powers without needing to seal them inside another child." Explained Marco.

"Well…" I breathed. "Let's not go to Italy then."

"How about… America?"

"Isn't it winter over there? No thank you." Said Solace. Dominic sighed.

"Fine, England?"

"That might be nice actually; all the cute guys come from England." Said Grace.

"But doesn't England have terrible weather?" Asked Lisa.

"What do you care? You hate being outside." I pointed out. She pouted but didn't object.

"Does everyone agree on England? Because I could just ship you off to Japan-"

"BITCH WE DON'T KNOW JAPANESE." I interjected.

"STOP INTERUPTING ME." Everyone shut their mouths. "THANK YOU. Now, the Akatsuki don't suspect anything, right?" We nodded.

"It's not particularly urgent. Whenever is convenient." Said Grace.

"Excellent, we'll leave in two days. Is that okay, Mae?" He asked me.

"What do you mean? Of course it's okay."

"Well, I just wanted to ask because… Because it's not easy… To leave someone you love." I gave him a tight lipped frown.

"I'm stronger than that."

"Good, we leave in two days. Make sure they count."

- Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? -

A/N I just suddenly had the urge to listen to 'I love the way you lie'.

Right, so, there will be a sequel, I reckon that that the next chapter will be the last of TCOS. I'm not sure of a title but still there will be one! And I hope you like it, even though it's going to be very… Sexual.

_! SPOILER ! THEY'RE WHORES IN THE NARUTO WORLD !_

Yup so… If you have any suggestions for a title, please tell me. I'm very open to suggestions. Also, I would love to have some more OCs in the sequel! Please, send me information about them and I promise to put them in!

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	23. NOPENOPENOPE

**The colour of Summer**

A/N Oh hey look I'm finally updating. God damn I'm a ginormous bitch, I'm sorry. This is probably the… third last chapter? Fourth last? I don't know. YAY! :D And I'll write this while listening to brick by boring brick, a song I have the sudden craving for. Fuck you Paramore. Fuck. You.

- She's ripping wings off of butterflies -

**Solace POV (because you guys seem to like her)**

Only two days? God dammit. God fucking ape shit stupid glue filled damn it.

"Alright, you guys probably won't see us for the next two days, we'll be pretty busy." Dominic sighed. "Unless you stop by the bar. I'm working there tonight." Marco looked really depressed now.

"I don't wanna leave you guys, but… You'll be okay without us, right?" He asked with soft brown eyes. Mae nodded firmly.

"We're going to make the most of our time here, don't you worry about that." And with that the two boys left. I ran my fingers through my hair with a thoughtful sigh.

"So, what now?" Lisa asked. I suddenly came up with an idea.

"How about a girl's night?" I said. Mae gave me a blank stare. She was the intellectual type; not into girly stuff at all.

"Sounds like fun!" Lisa smiled. Grace nodded after a moment of careful thinking. She hated girly things as much as Mae, maybe even more. But she did love us. She would do anything for us.

"What do you mean? Like, pedicures and sobbing about our ex-boyfriends?" Mae asked as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. I hid my laughter at this suggestion.

"No Mae, let's go clubbing!" I said enthusiastically. Mae looked wary. "_We're going clubbing Mae_." I said darkly. She took a few steps away from me and hid behind Grace.

"Oh that's a great idea! Let's find clothes before we do anything else!" Lisa grinned like an idiot and dragged us upstairs. Lisa and I to our room, and Grace and Mae to their own.

"I know this was my idea and all," I said to Lisa, "But what are we gonna do about the guys?" Lisa paused at her wardrobe.

"Well… I think I can trust them to leave the house in one piece…" I could tell she wasn't happy in the slightest about leaving in two days' time. She was so strong. She really is. She can keep all of those insane people downstairs in check and still be so god damn chipper. She's always trying to make everyone happy, and she gives people second chances when they don't deserve them. She loves without reservations too. If she can fall for that raven haired murderer, then she can love anyone.

"I believe you Lisa." I told her softly. "Hey, you wanna know a secret?" Lisa turned slightly towards me with a quizzical expression.

"What?"

"I used to have long blond hair and clear cyan eyes and I was kind and pure and lovely and angelic." Lisa started laughing hysterically.

"YOU! PURE! NOPE! NO WAY!" I was glad to see her smile.

"Yeah, turns out angels are easily corrupted here. Oh, you alright?" Lisa had laughed so hard that she slipped slightly. She tried to steady herself by grabbing on to something, but to no avail. She fell backwards with a bunch of blue fabric in her grasp.

"OW FUCK ORANGE JUICE." She rubbed her head angrily.

"Everything okay in here?" Grace peeped through the door. She looked at the blond Italian with slight amusement.

"Lisa laughed so hard she fell over." I yawned. "Found anything to wear yet?" Grace nodded and revealed her choice of clothing. Or lack thereof. I don't think a tank top and ripped short shorts classified as clubbing clothes.

"Do you think this is a bit much?"

"Grace for the love of Dad put some clothes on." I said as Lisa finally sat up. Lisa eyed the blue thing that she had grabbed. Turns out it was a baby-blue dress that actually looked super awesome.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Grace asked her.

"Well I am now." She said happily.

"What about you?" Grace asked me. I rummaged through my wardrobe again.

"Nothing yet." She nodded yet again and left to find something more appropriate. I heard Lisa changing out of her pyjamas behind me, so I kept my eyes on my clothes.

"So Solace…"

"Hn?"

"Do you have… I mean, you know…" She trailed off as I turned to stare at her. She flapped her hands behind her back and I understood what she meant.

"Wings? Do we have wings?" She nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, sure we have wings. But every time we're reborn, the more painful it is to like… _Grow _them, I think… I think that's how it works." I frowned. It's a very difficult thing to explain. By this point in my life, it would feel like… A burning needle, I suppose. I'm not sure I want to know.

"Well, that sounds horrible… But… Interesting at the same time." She told me. Lisa walked over to my wardrobe, now dressed in shorts and a T-Shirt. She closed her eyes, shoved her hands into my clothes, and pulled out a few items.

"It is interesting. Also; what the everlasting _fuck_ are you doing?" She inspected the clothing. A gothic corset and a lacy black skirt. She tossed them at me unceremoniously and began looking for shoes.

"Wear those." She said simply. I shrugged it off and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tank top. I combed my hair out and did my makeup. I met the others outside my room. Now that everyone had chosen what to wear tonight, we needed to plan what to do for the rest of the day. It was a little cloudy, but pleasantly warm.

"What time is it?" Asked Mae.

"11 I think." I answered.

"Early lunch?" Mae suggested. We walked back into the lounge room.

"Grace what the hell are you wearing?" Asked Pein. Grace's tank top was one of those really loose ones with the low hanging front, so you could see the front of her… Bra… Haha Pein was totally just staring at her boobs.

"It's a shirt."

"I can see your underwear."

"If you don't like it stop staring at my gorgeous fucking breasts." She said nonchalantly. She walked strait past him and towards the kitchen. You know what I like about Grace? She treats men like furniture. She doesn't care about looking good for them and she certainly doesn't care if they stare. I made my friends and I sandwiches and we went back to the lounge room to eat. I sat on Hidan's lap without a word of warning and began eating.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing?" I shrugged, not explaining why. He sighed but didn't tell me to leave. Of course, I only had two days to tell him that I… NOPENOPENOPE LIES. I DON'T LIKE HIM HE'S AN ASSHOLE. NOOOOOPE. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I noticed that Itachi and Lisa, despite making out on Mae's bed, were still denying their feelings. I know for a fact that Grace likes Pein and it's COMPLETELY OBVIOUS that he likes her too. Their still in denial. Mae and Deidara look very comfortable around each other, like they had been together for years, not days.

I won't be ruled by my emotions! I am a strong independent black woman and I DON'T NEED NO MAN.

But I do like him.

NOPENOPENOPE. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT BRAIN YOU ARE EVIL.

But he did kiss me that one time…

STOP IT. STOP IT NOW. BAD SOLACE. YOU ARE A PURE ANGEL. AN ANGEL I SAY!

But he makes me happy.

DUDE NO. I WILL CUT YOU WITH THIS SHITTY KATANA I SWEAR TO DAD.

"Why are you making weird faces?" Asked Hidan. I snapped out of it and turned to face him.

"I'm arguing with myself and I'm losing." I grumbled. There was silence now.

"… Well o-the fuck-kay." He said slowly. I realised that my friends had deserted me. I think Mae had left to do perverted things with Deidara and Lisa was helping Grace find actual clothing. It was just Konan, Sasori, Hidan and I now.

"… How long have I been sitting here?"

"About 20 minutes. Get off me, I need a drink." Hidan frowned at me.

"Make me." I said. He leaned very close (TOO CLOSE AH HELP ME FUCK) towards me.

"_Please _get off me." He said in a low voice beside my ear. It's safe to say I got the fuck off him, and sat the fuck down on the ground.

"Don't. Do that. Ever. Again." He only laughed.

Soon, it was time to leave and I have to say; I looked pretty boss. Grace didn't even bother changing into the outfit Lisa found. Pein looked us over with curiosity.

"Where are you four going?"

"Clubbing." Grace answered.

"Why are you wearing barely any clothes?" Grace wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because, darlin', you should see the look on your face." She said sarcasticly. Pein just rolled his eyes at her. I went to inform some of the others where we were going. Only Hidan remained in the lounge room, and he refused to make eye-contact.

"Well, I'm going now, Hidan." I told him. He said nothing, paying attention to the TV instead. I stepped in front of him. "Hellooooo? Anyone home?" I joked. His eyes met mine and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "Ahem, right. Bye." As I turned towards the door I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait up bitch." I turned around to face him again.

"If you're about to say or do what you usually do in Mary-Sue fanfictions I swear to God-" I was interrupted with his lips pressed against mine. I caught myself kissing back and I pushed him away angrily. "NO OKAY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT." I yelled. "NOPE. I'M DENYING YOUR EXISTANCE."

"I think you're really interesting, Solace." I glared at him. "And I don't give a fuck if you don't feel the same way. But I like you, kid."

"Stop doing that." I stomped away without another word. I grabbed my friends without stopping and walked straight out the door, feeling hot and cold at the same time.

I hate him. How dare he.

How dare he make a fool of me!

How dare he make me fall for him!

How dare he…

- The dumbing down of love -

A/N Shit fuck damn it all to hell why is Solace acting so God damned Mary-fucking-Sue in this chapter! What is this chapter even about holy fuck why do you guys even bother reading this crap.

FUCK.

Well, if you have any ideas about what they do with their last night with the Akatsuki, just let me know! I was thinking a bon fire night, and like, they can have sing-alongs and IDK cute shit. Also, OCs for the sequel! All will be put in! Girls and boys! Just tell me about them!

I will probably rewrite this story soon actually I went back to read it and OMG I suck so hard.

Please review! You always make my day!

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	24. Discord

**The colour of Summer**

A/N I HAVEN'T UPDATED SORRY IMMA CRY AND WRITE SHIT FOR YOU AND THEN REWRITE THE WHOLE FUCKING SERIES CUZ IT SUCKS ANUS

- DISCORD I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon -

**Normal POV**

The night progressed as it was always planned to go. The girls danced and sang drunken pop songs with strangers that they might never meet again. This was standard protocol for these four. Drink after exuberant drink, shot after dizzying shot, they became elated and they were not only drunk off of the horrendous amount of alcohol they had consumed, but the desire for even the shortest lived happiness.

Such a short amount of time with those they had grown so fond of. It hadn't even been that long, a few weeks at the most. But when you are working for the same cause, you tend to grow and learn with them more so than those you meet by chance.

However, as these four exceedingly special girls were getting drunk off their asses, those back at the house prepared for the final act, the final scene of this charade.

They had procured two vessels for the energy (of Heaven and Earth, respectively) to be sealed until the Akatsuki's return to Amegakure. As of this moment, they were preparing a transportation Jutsu, much like that which transported them here in the first place. Only this one transported them to an underground sacred temple in Italy, the only known place on this planet left that could remove the energy from its human vessel.

Ella, dear sweet Ella, had brought in Amegakure soldiers in as added protection, just in case Grace and Solace managed to follow them. All that was left now was for the girls to come home. The Akatsuki donned their robes again and discarded the clothes Lisa had so generously bought them.

Now, we return to the caves in which we first met these people. There was Nagato, and his lady angel beside him. She always kept a paper clone beside him, ever since they left the area. Konan was preparing him for a different Jutsu, one that took him strait too Amegakure again. He would still be able to control Pein from there, but only one. The link would grow too strenuous otherwise.

"Is everything in place?" Nagato wheezed.

"Yes Nagato." Konan said calmly, drawing symbols in the dirt around him.

"It's a pity…" He began uncertainly. She paused and looked up at the frail man.

"What is?" She continued to work silently.

"About those four… Even the other three… They were kind and they… I think they can almost understand us, in a way…" Nagato struggled to find the right words to express his discomfort with the situation. He had, in all truth and honesty, fallen in love with not only these young adults, but this world as well.

"Well, you never know. Always expect the unexpected when you are certain about victory." Said Konan gently. The caves were silent once more. Soon, they would be gone. But for now, let's see how the girls are going.

"NO BUT THIS IS SO LEGIT!" Lisa yelled. "I'm 19 BiTcH! Lookit!" She shoved the ID into the bouncers face.

"Miss, I don't care if you're 19 or 91. We're over capacity-..."

"BULLsHiT dUDE! You JUST let ThOsE Bimbos IN THERE!" The bouncer sighed and turned to her two far more sober friends, and the one that was somewhere in between.

"Look, it's getting late. Take this one home before she causes a public disturbance." Grace shot him an apologetic smile and gently guided Lisa away. Solace linked arms with Mae to stop her from wondering onto the road.

"Okay you two, enough tequila." Solace yawned. "He's right anyway, it's almost… Like… Tomorrow. We'll get you a cuppa to sober you up then you're off to bed, alright?"

"Can we… We get some… Some… Some, some, some…" Mae thought for a moment. "Some… OH! Some cupcakes? And then go… Go and… Burn some shit? I'd… I'd like that."

"_Mae you are drunk_." Said Grace. "We'll get you some coffee, and then I'll put you to bed. No burning things."

"Will you SING mE a LullABy GraaaaaaCEY?" Lisa slurred.

"We'll see." Grace sighed, opening the doors to her car. Soon they had been sobered due to the wondrous miracle that is coffee. Albeit, by not that much. Lisa was still a little wobbly on her legs, and Mae was still saying retarded things. But they were almost home, and this place promised a well-earned rest from the drowsiness that ensued after a night of clubbing.

"We're home darlings~!" Sung Mae.

"Shhhh they're probably sleeping fuckass." Solace hit her over the head and Mae let out a strangled mewl of hurt.

"Good night, demon." Whispered a calm voice in Grace's ear. There was a sharp pain and then nothing.

Blackness.

Endless, swirling, dreaming. Cold darkness.

**In the early hours of the next morning (or a few hours later)**

Solace woke with a start to the feeling of the cool tiles against her pale skin. Grace had jumped awake, fully registering what had happened last night.

"GET UP!" She roared at Solace's drowsy figure. "Dammit! I knew it! I KNEW IT! I knew this would happen if we took them in!" She yelled furiously. Solace began to remember. The first one down was Grace, then Lisa, then… Black…

"Oh no…" Solace moaned. "Oh no OH NO OH FUCK OH GOD-…" Grace yanked her by the arm to her feet.

"This is it, angel! If we don't get our asses over there pronto they're _dead_!" They snapped into focus, a hunter's mind taking hold. They had barely enough time to dress appropriately (dresses are not ideal). So, a minute later, they emerged, fully clothed and ready to fight. A quick trip to the weapons room and they were ready. A bag full of explosives, guns, ammo and spare knives, as well as Grace and Solaces' personal weapons on their own bodies, respectively.

"Wings out, soldier." Barked Solace as they strode out the front door. It took an enormous amount of strain to sprout the feathery shapes. Contrary to popular belief, demons do not have bat wings. They have black feathers, and are rather well groomed.

That night they flew into the sky, heading towards a meeting with fate. They had better hope Lady Luck was one their side, because really… Nobody else was.

- DISCORD whatever did we do to make you take our world away? -

A/N It's a little choppy, I know. Sorry. But I want to speed this up! Quick quick quick! I can actually write action scenes, you see! Okay, important shit!

Should the four go to a whore house (sort of thing IDK) or a circus? I like both ideas. Tell me what you think? Pretty please?

Send me your OC! Even more than one! I'll accept all of them! Just tell me everything about them INCLUDING what role they will play in the story.

Okay I think that's it. See ya later!

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


End file.
